Rebound (English Version)
by Ribonette
Summary: [AU/POV Daidouji Tomoyo] My first breakup, a drinking night, and an encounter with my childhood crush, who turned out to be my best friend's older brother... The wrong place at the wrong time. What did I got myself into?
1. Prologue

**Rebound**

* * *

 **00\. Prologue**

* * *

The best point to start this story is twelve years ago, on my first day of elementary school. If I recall correctly, it was a beautiful autumn morning, with a cool breeze that was gradually becoming colder. At the entrance to the Tomoeda Elementary School (the public school of the city where I was born) I was wearing a simple but pretty grey raincoat, long enough to cover my legs just above my knees.

Since I can remember, I've had pretty dark hair, as dark as the night, quite thick, very straight and considerably long. Long enough to reach just above my waist, which is a considerable length for a six-year-old girl. The colour of my hair plays a curious contrast with my pale skin, white with rosy cheeks, and reddish lips. Making it all blend together, my parents (thanks to the genes) had given me light grey eyes, almost the same colour as my coat, which showed underneath it, the black plated skirt, part of the school uniform. I also wore short white socks and black school shoe. A little nervous, I readjusted the white sailor cap that I was wearing on my head that day.

"Ready for your first day?" my mother asked. She's a tall, thin woman with short, reddish hair. This is the only difference that can be noticed between her and me, since we have the same skin tone, the same eye colour. Sometimes I wish that her fire red hair colour was the product of a bottle, so that people could get the false idea that she was my older sister, but unfortunately it is natural.

That morning, as I couldn't help but smile 'cause of the happiness that was flooding me on the inside, my mother had a determined expression on her face. From the day my parents divorced (two years ago) my mother's professional world had revolved around her company, and her personal life around me. She looks proud, as if her only daughter had just graduated from Harvard with all honours...

"Definitely," I said cheerfully, though I never admitted that what excited me the most about that day was that she was there with me. After becoming the sole owner of the family company (my mom is the CEO of a computer company) it was harder for her to be with me. But I don't blame her, after all, it is thanks to her we have a place to live, something to eat. I could feel her absence, but I could also feel her effort to remain present in the day to day of her only daughter.

So the fact that she was with me on that first day of elementary school, made my six-year-old self feel like the happiest girl in the whole universe.

That morning, my mother and I talked for a couple of minutes, sitting side by side in the car, as we watched the other children enter the school. Then, with an elegant wrist movement, my mother checked the time on her watch, and finally announced:

"It's time. Will I see you at night for dinner? I'll send a chauffeur to pick you up."

"Have a nice day at the office, Mom," I said as a good-bye. I gave her a deep hug, and hurried out of the car. The cool breeze hit my face and I could feel my cheeks getting all pinky.

I heard the car engine, and how it got away, while I walked inside the school, crossing the gate and walking towards the main courtyard, where several boards announced the first year groups. I went to look at the lists, looking for my name.

Daidouji Tomoyo.

Daidouji Tomoyo.

Daidouji Tomoyo.

It didn't took long for me to find it. My name was one of the first on the list in 1st Grade, Class 2. So after looking at the school's plan (placed on the last board), I located my classroom and headed there, with a calm step.

But why does this story begins here, and why am I telling you all this?

Well, because it was on that day, when I met the one that would be my best friend, during these last twelve years.

That first day of elementary school, the classes had been boring. Trying my best to be a good girl and committed student, I still struggled to pay attention to what the teachers were explaining. And so, it was easy for me to get distracted during math lesson, when I saw how a little eraser got accidentally pushed from the classmate's desk, sitting at my left. I saw the rubber bounce a couple of times (it was shaped like a little white bunny) and stop at my feet. I bent down and took it, hurrying to look at the person who had thrown it by mistake, so to give it back.

The eraser belonged to a girl with pink skin, short light brown hair (she had two pigtails secured with red bows), and huge, beautiful green eyes. I could not help smiling at her, and she smiled back at me. So I placed the eraser in the palm of her hand, and she replied with a cheerful and sweet:

"Thank you."

That day we shared our first lunch together, while we talked about trivial things. Her name turned out to be Kinomoto Sakura, and like me, she had the absence of one of her parents at home. While I was growing up with a non-existent father due to the divorce, she lived without the presence of her mother, who had died just two years ago.

Since then, every afternoon when we were done with school, we would walk home together, until it was time for us to walk different directions in the local park, where we would said good-bye, and promised to see each other again, the next day.

A week after our first meeting, Sakura invited me to eat at her house, to finally meet her family, of which she had spoken so much to me. The first to appear was the clan head: Kinomoto Fujitaka, professor of archeology at the Tomoeda University. He was a tall, athletic man, with the same light brown hair as Sakura, though his eyes were hazel. The second to appear, tangling itself in between my best friend's feet, was her pet, Kero, a huge orange tabby cat with honey-coloured eyes, way too spoiled by all who lived in the Kinomoto residency. Except by the third member of the family...

Kinomoto Touya.

If I must be honest, the first time I saw him, I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach, and for a moment I was speechless. Now that I think about it, I think I even blushed.

"Good evening, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo," was all I could say, as I looked at the floor with an exaggerated bow and tried to focus on the cat.

Touya was a boy five years older than Sakura and me. He was at that moment in his final year of elementary school, a high star impossible to reach for a rookie like me. He was quite tall for his age, and like his father, he had a muscular build. I soon discovered that this was due to his constant training at football, basketball, volleyball and practically any sport played at school.

Like the rest of the family, his hair was brown, though his was a little darker. Like his father, his eyes were hazel, and his skin a little dark. And unlike the rest of the family, there was a constant expression of seriousness on his face that gave him a mature and attractive aura.

I was in love with Touya Kinomoto for almost five years, although it was only the first one that turned out to be a real torture for me, since when I ran into him at school, I was simply unable to greet him. Just seeing him, suddenly made me lose my speech. There were times when I had even had to walk my steps back, to get away from an area where he was.

However, as me and Sakura made it to second grade, Touya went to mid school and so I was able to relax a little more during my stay in school. I still used to see him from time to time, on occasions when events occurred in elementary school, and Sakura's family came to see her, or when I visited my best friend's home on the weekends. But that didn't affect me so much anymore. After all, Sakura and I used to spend most of the time chitchatting in her room, and Touya was rarely at home, since he had started to do various part-time jobs, all around town.

In fourth grade, things took an even bigger twist. Two new foreign students had joined our class: Li Syaoran and Li Mei Lin, a pair of cousins that came all the way from China. Mei Lin was a very energetic girl, with long black hair and big dark eyes, with a beautifully tanned skin, that shinned like gold. She was always in a good mood and loved to protect her cousin, who was ashamed that a girl had to take care of him. Syaoran, on the other hand, was a shy little boy, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, also of brown skin, who seemed didn't like to talk that much. He was good at sports, and he was also good at academics, so he soon became a sensation in any kind of competition, at school.

Sensation that was hopelessly trapped by Sakura. After almost two years of friendship, Syaoran finally noticed his feelings for my best friend, and with a little help and support from Mei Lin and me, the boy was finally able to confess his feelings. A confession with little lack of tact, but very special, after all.

Since ever, Sakura had been a little slow for matters of the heart. During all the years I had already known her, she had never realized that she was gradually arousing feelings off the boys. With Syaoran it was no exception, and so it took her some time to realize that she also had feelings for him. However, by the time our fifth grade was about to end, Sakura and Syaoran were already dating.

That summer, I could not help but think about that feeling I had for Touya Kinomoto. It was a little forgotten and deep buried, but in one way or another, it had always been there. I thought (maybe a little too much) in that 0% probability that a girl in sixth grade could one day have a high school junior boyfriend. Those five years of difference each day seemed to be more. So after overthinking about it for a whole month, I decided to bury that impossible feeling, and look for someone of my age, to make me as happy as Syaoran did with Sakura.

It was as if the universe had waited for my brain and heart to agree on that matter, and for me to make that request, for at the beginning of the sixth year another new student had entered our class:

Hiragizawa Eriol.

Half Japanese by his father, half English by his mother, he, his older sister and his black cat, came from England to get in touch with the culture of that side of his family. Eriol was a very interesting boy. His hair was bluish black, just like his eyes, and like me, his skin was very pale. He had an enigmatic look, a sweet voice and impeccable manners. He definitely had everything it needed to be considered a very good match. Extremely intelligent, good at sports, he seemed to be always attentive to the smallest details.

Was it also love at first sight? My honest answer is no. It was rather a feeling of intrigue, which after almost a year of friendship became teenage interest. It was not until we started seventh year, when I decided to give it a try with Hiragizawa. His confession had been very simple and straight to the point, giving him a mature and determined air, so I agreed that it would be interesting to invest time in a person as cultivated, educated and instructed as he.

Eriol was still a gentleman, a kind and respectful boy. His care for the details had now evolved into something a bit overprotective, though I must admit that I simply loved it. It can make wonders for a person's self-esteem, to have someone notice when you are sad, and do everything possible to change that blue mood, for a happier one. Hiragizawa was always there for me, within reach of a phone call, or a message. He never allowed anything bad to happen to me. If there was a problem, or if I needed support and comfort from someone, he was the person to call.

As the years passed, and we became teenagers, the low instincts began to appear. It is interesting to see how hormones and adrenaline can change an educated boy, and little by little those basic instincts struggle to emerge. From a simple relationship of kids who hold hands, and blush after a simple kiss, so began the most personal and intimate intercourses. Deep and moist kisses, with tongue work included. Not so innocent fumble, hidden in the park. To touch, kiss, and suck, trying not to make any noise, while we are alone in my room. Until finally, in our senior year of high school, after almost six years of relationship, we could not continue to postpone it for long, and so, we both lost our virginity. It was an easy step at the time, especially when I was already madly in love with him, and believed what we had would last forever.

And so, that brings us to this day.

Hello, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo. I'm a typical nineteen-year-old girl who just entered college… And whose boyfriend of all life, has dumped her.

* * *

 _Hello everbody!_

 _This is Ribonette, and I'll be your tour guide during this fic (?). As this might not be the first time I post a story, this is a special one since it will be the first non-oneshot I'll be posting in english. You see, this is not my mother tongue but still wanted to give it a try. So, I will need all of your support and guidance to tell me what am I doing wrong (gramatically speaking and all that), 'cause I really want to practice my english, and I really want to share my stories with you :)_

 _That said, let's talk now about this story, and this chapter. As stated in the original version (which you can find it in my profile -spanish written-), this will be a short story that will revolve around Tomoyo... and Touya. It will also have some lemon so if you are not 18 or older, please don't read (?)._

 _I'll be trying to post every saturday, but since it's Christmas season, it might take me a little longer to post, so to take care of my family and celebrations. Anyway, I hope that even if this chapter doesn't explain that much, you'll keep on reading me on future ones, leaving a review, giving a like or a follow. It would mean a lot to me._

 _So, after all that's been said, for clicking the link, reading the chapter, and reaching this commentary, I thank you a lot. Hope to see you guys around._

 _XOXO, Ribonette._


	2. The door

**01\. The door**

* * *

I know that the existential problem that it's killing me at the moment sounds like teenage drama, but let's face it, I'm still a teenager. After all, at the age of nineteen and a whole life ahead of me not planned at all, the fact that my boyfriend has decided to dump me, practically overnight, is something that had hit me in a way that I was not expecting, in my most unexpected spot. I mean, compared to this, breaking my leg doesn't sound so bad.

It is true that I have my best friend, Sakura, but since her boyfriend Syaoran made an appearance, I have had to give her some freedom so that both can enjoy intimacy. That's why, during these almost six years, my boyfriend Eriol was my most intimate, personal and direct connection to any human being.

It was during those six years that he made me feel like the most special girl in the whole world. He made me feel unique, beautiful, wonderful and invincible. My life began and ended with him, no matter where we were. My time, my thoughts, my possessions, everything belonged to him, and I trusted that the feeling was mutual. We were always together, we shared hobbies, and also tastes in music and art... it seemed that there was no human power that could tear us apart.

That was why a betrayal like the one he had just gave me was something that simply hurt deep within me. Now that I am here, abandoned, I start slowly to think. When was the beginning of the end? When was the time when I started to lose him? At what point did this love story began to crumble?

And while the rain runs down my face and helps me hide my tears, while I am adrift not knowing what to do or where to go, the truth falls on to me as it was part of this icy water...

Three months ago, the weather was much friendlier. It was summer, and we were quite happy for finally finished high school, excited about the holidays ahead, and unconcerned about what would happen at the end of the season, when we would take separate roads (for the first time in our lives) to enter University, and pursue our dreams, so different from each other.

Sakura, a carefree soul, would study Comparative Literature. She had the dream of becoming a teacher, like her father, although she preferred to teach young children rather than college students. Syaoran, on the other hand, was a genius of mathematics (thing that we all new from the beginning), and would study Business Administration. Mei Lin, a soul always willing to help others, stated that she always knew that her way was in laws, and was determined to become the best Lawyer in all of Japan. Eriol, the most intelligent, detached and dedicated one of the group, had planned to study medicine, to save lives. And I, always young, volatile and imaginative, would study at a Fashion Academy.

That summer, it was the first time that each one of us took his own way, to invest two months finding ourselves. While Sakura remained in Tomoeda, working part time in a kindergarten, Syaoran travelled to Tokyo, to enrol in an intensive Accounting Course. Mei Lin, travelled back to her native China to greet her family as they had not seen each other for several years. I travelled to my beloved Paris, a dream city that my mother had taught me to love since I was very little. That trip to the fashion capital was meant to inspire me to give my best for the next four years at the Fashion Academy.

And finally, Eriol went back to England, to get in touch with his roots that he had left abandoned during all that time he had been in Japan. Accompanied by his older sister and his black cat named Spee, the three boarded a twelve-hour flight to London, where they stayed for little more than a month.

A month where there were no messages, emails, old-fashioned letters, phone calls or video calls on Skype. Not a single notification, in any social network.

My first thought of his sudden disappearance covered the basic fields of jet-lag, a change of schedule in his day to day, inability to call foreign numbers, and even a poor internet service, all of which were soon replaced by the surprise and indignation to know that his girlfriend was not an important matter as to keep in touch, until it finally evolved into anger and resentment for feeling so abandoned, during all summer. A couple of times I was tempted to take the Eurostar to get to the UK, but I restrained myself by admitting that I had no idea where exactly Eriol was.

So I had to resign my crazy need to strangle him, and wait for the summer vacation to come to an end. Thus, three exact days after I returned to Japan (and re-joined with Sakura, Syaoran and Mei Lin), Hiragizawa appeared, refusing to give explanations of any kind. Explanations that I desperately needed, due to his completely different attitude. Now he was a more secluded boy. Way more serious. Now he didn't like anyone getting into his business, nor was he interested in anyone else's. Including mine. Ours.

Our new detachment as our different courses with different schedules in different Universities finally started, didn't seem to care him at all. Phone calls and messages were practically non-existent. And I couldn't help but ask myself what had happened.

Until that afternoon, when I finally got sick of not knowing what was going through my boyfriend's mind, and I decided to face it.

Now I wish I hadn't.

* * *

That mid-autumn morning, had appeared cloudy and cold; a clear indication that time doesn't stop and winter was just around the corner. As I looked at the hour on my mobile, I saw the response to the message that had been left pending the night before.

" _Are you busy tomorrow? I'd like to talk to you._ " I had written shortly after midnight.

" _See you at six in the usual café. I'm the one who wants to talk to you._ " That had been my boyfriend's answer. A strange message that had arrived at three forty-seven in the morning.

Oh Eriol, he just loves mystery. Although I must admit that even those lines are too mysterious for him. And the timing... For no matter how much he had stayed up late studying, that hour was simply an exaggeration.

I feel a knot in my stomach and a feeling that something was going to happen that day. Good or bad? At that moment I didn't know, and that only produced me heaviness. So feeling overwhelmed, I buried my head under the pillows, as if I were an ostrich, and refused to face the world. At least not until six.

So I stayed in bed all day. I didn't feel like going to college. With my mother away from town for about a week (she was on a work tour), I didn't even had the need to pretend that I felt sick and I suffered from some weird illness, so I didn't have to go to the Academy.

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon, when I finally got up from bed. Mainly because I was hungry. So after assaulting the kitchen, I went back to my room, where I took a hot bath in the tub, and got ready for my date with my boyfriend.

I'm not bragging, but I've always had a stunning body. Another of Daidouji's genetic gifts. I'm a little tall, with long legs, narrow hips, a flat stomach, and big breasts. Even my face is close to perfection. My pale skin gives me the appearance of a porcelain doll, with rosy cheeks, red lips and grey eyes framed by long, dark lashes.

For the date of that evening, I had decided on a white blouse with short sleeves and a vaporous black skirt, which reached me over the knees, showing the strength of my anatomy: my long and firm legs, which were now covered by my favourite black fishnet tights. They looked even longer and more desirable 'cause of the black high heels I had decided to wear, with a stiletto heel of about four inches. I smiled as I looked myself in the mirror, evaluating the outcome of my outfit for that night.

Eriol loved to see me in heels. Not because of how they made me be at his same height (he is a head taller than me), but because of the silhouette that draws in my body, and the way in which my curves are enhanced. Considering that the skirt I wear tonight is really short, I'm sure that the night will end in a good sex. Just what I need after his absence. My body yearns for it, needs it. It was as if at the time of stealing my virginity, Eriol had awakened the perverted monster that lives within me. When we used to get together on weekends (in my house or at his), the one that started with the kinky stuff was usually me. Something told me that night would not be the exception.

So I held my hair in a high ponytail, which reached me down to my waist (as always), applied mascara on my already long and dark lashes, a passion red lipstick, coloured my cheeks in a pink tone, and left home, heading for the "usual cafeteria".

We call it like that 'cause it's the place we go every Friday afternoon, to have a coffee, to take a little lunch, and to eat a bit of cakes, brownies and cookies, as we enjoy the cheerful conversation, the pleasant atmosphere and the good music. The cafeteria is located in the centre of the city, in a quiet and traditional neighbourhood, which helps the bohemian style that the site focuses on. The Cafeteria is a medium-sized room, located at the corner of the ground floor of an apartment building, which allows its windows to offer a pleasant view of the park across the street, and a small shopping plaza, on the opposite corner.

While parking the car (a simple black sedan, my mother's gift for entering the university) I saw how the sun ended hiding in the horizon, and the night arrived, accompanied by huge grey clouds, indicating that it will soon begin to rain. Without giving it much of importance (although thunders can be heard in the distance), I stepped out of the vehicle and crossed the street to enter the Cafeteria.

I was received by the exquisite aroma of coffee, the sweet smell of the desserts and a slow and slightly melancholic melody that floated in the air, as if it didn't come from anywhere. All the tables were adorned with a paper lamp, which offered a very dim light. In short, it was a warm and romantic atmosphere. Something perfect for that cloudy night, now that the thunders can be heard closer; it won't take long so it starts raining.

I headed to the counter and ordered a hot mocha cappuccino, and a slice of strawberry cake. I paid and took a quick look around the place, which was not necessary, as I saw at one of the tables in the left-hand corner (actually, our usual table), my boyfriend is sitting next to a red-haired woman. Confused as to who will be the guest, I walked towards them and cleared my throat as soon as I was close enough to be seen by both.

"Good evening, Tomoyo." Eriol greeted me, smiling, and pointed to the empty chair in front of him.

So, was he telling me the redhead bimbo was going to stay by his side when I was the girlfriend? Something didn't smell right there, and I'm not talking about the coffee, since it had already been clear that the one prepared and served in this place is exquisite. However, I said nothing. I just sat and looked at both; first her, then him. The slow melody could still be heard, but now it was accompanied by an irregular tapping: they result of those raindrops that collided against the windows of the place. Outside, it had begun to rain.

"Who is she?" I couldn't help but ask. The redhead smiled with a smug look on her face. Her hair was a little shorter than mine, but her lips were just as red. Other notable differences between her and me were her brown eyes, and her pink skin. That and the fact she looked like ten years older. Sitting next to Eriol and I (and in general the entire Cafeteria full of teenagers and college students), she seemed like an old-fashioned aunt, a cat lover type, trying to still look young and chic.

"Her name is Mizuki, Kaho." Eriol answered my question, taking his time to see if I had any comments to make. But I didn't say anything, after all, that name didn't ring any bell. "We met in London. She's half Japanese, just like me, and we thought it would be a good idea for her to visit Japan again, for years she hasn't set foot in it."

I definitely didn't like it at all. He invited a complete stranger to visit a country that is on the other side of the world? As much as she is also Japanese, he had just admitted that she has not come to this country for a long time. Why the sudden interest?

"And how long are you going to stay?" I finally asked, while a waitress stopped by our table, holding a tray in her hands.

Eriol waited for the waitress to place the cappuccino and the slice of cake in front of me, and watched her walk back to the counter, before opening his mouth.

"She'll stay for a month." he said as the redhead smiled. "Then she'll return to London, and I'll go with her."

The hand with which I was just about to take my hot coffee, stopped halfway. Did I listened well? What is it about returning to England? Before this vacation, the United Kingdom was an uninteresting topic for him, despite having lived there for eleven years. Was that a joke?

"What are you talking about?"

Eriol and Mizuki looked directly into each other's eyes, and smiled, as if they were accomplices to some wicked crime. Then they placed their eyes on me again. He looked nervous as if he was going to confess some mischief. She looked at me as proud as if she were a peacock.

"Kaho and I met in a very curious way in London." He paused, a bit afraid as he saw my expression of restrained anger. Kaho? So he called her by her first name? "The thing is... That it was love at first sight."

I was grateful I hadn't drink a single sip of coffee, 'cause I would had spit it out. Although my stupefied expression had indeed made an appearance. I looked at Eriol first, unable to believe his words. It couldn't be that my boyfriend for six years, and with whom I hoped to spend all eternity by his side, simply had found someone "better" to swap me with.

Then I looked at Kaho, as I imagined what it would feel like to pull her hair and smash her nose against the table. That bitch!

With the rage slowly boiling inside me, I had to make use of the little serenity I had left, to contain that crazy desire to throw the boiling coffee to their faces.

"I'm sorry to inform you this way..." Eriol began, taking that bimbo's hand, as if he didn't care what I thought of it. I feelt my blood boiling inside be. "But at least you have the right to know what has happened. I wanted you to meet her.

"And why do I want to meet this hoe!" I couldn't restrain myself any more, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Or at least as intensely as I could, since I was short of breath, and I tried to hold back my tears. Anyway, I had been fortunate that a horrible thunder had fallen, and my voice had been drowned by it, not letting the whole place to listen to my drama.

As I keept trying to keep the tears from flowing down my face, the raindrops falling outside had now become a storm, fogging the whole window. However, I didn't see it. In fact, I couldn't see anything. Nothing but the faces of that pair of imbeciles who I had sitting in front of me.

"I knew you'd take it badly," Eriol began once again. It was as if he wanted to apologize, but his attitude didn't prove it. And it wasn't like I was going to accept his apologies. If it was up to me, I'd have already punched both of them in the face.

"You disgust me. Both of you." I looked at them, angry. I was losing control. I had started to shake, and I felt helpless. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, I wanted to hit them, but at the same time I was unable to move. Millions of emotions were piling up inside me, trying to overflow all at the same time, through a small hole, squeezing each other, determined to be the first one to emerge.

Unable to continue to see the smug smile of that bitch, and the expression of disinterest of that arse, I stood up from the table, still enraged. Completely outside of me, I couldn't contain myself and slammed the cup of hot coffee, spilling the liquid all over the table.

"Tomoyo, wait."

Eriol said, but I didn't listen. My legs moved by themselves, and took me away from that corner, off the Cafeteria. I got out into the street, which was completely dark except for the lanterns placed at regular intervals, whose light faded because of all the falling rain. The noise is deafening, but it couldn't shut up my thoughts. The cold made its way to my skin, down to my bones, while huge raindrops hit my face, arms and legs, sticking my clothes to my body, making me feel miserable. What do I do now?

A part of me tells me to go back into the room and hit the head of that woman against the table. Another part tells me to go back and ask Eriol to think about it, not to get rid of me, to take me back, to tell me what I have done wrong, what does she have that I do not. And another part of me tells me to leave, run away, even if I have no place to go. Eriol was my safe place, now I have nothing.

The rain is still pouring, the air is still cold, and I still don't know what to do. I feel like I've been here, standing in the middle of the street, for hours. My brain processes things quite slowly. I'm already soaked to the bone, and I'm just beginning to feel the cold. My mind is not as clear as I would like it to be, and it costs me some time to determine what I'm supposed to do; so I'm still here, not knowing where to go, who to turn to.

"Calm down, Tomoyo." I say mentally, as my physical presence becomes the victim of a fit of hiccups and sobs. "Take small steps. One at a time. Step one, take shelter from this rain."

So, still a little disoriented, I cross the street with trembling steps (I fear my heels will decide to betray me and so I fall in the middle of the street, with a sprained foot or something similar), and I stop next to the car. The couple of seconds it takes to find my keys and open the door, have been enough for me to start shivering.

Wetting all the seat, I close the door and throw my purse to the passenger seat. Breathing quickly, as if I had just run a marathon, I hold the wheel with both hands, looking out into the darkness, and the seemingly endless rain. What do I do now?

If it were up to me, I'd let myself cry right there. That or I would start to hit whatever I had more at hand, in this case, the steering wheel. I would scream until I had no voice. But I tell myself that I must be strong, although I don't know how much longer I can endure. I need somebody's support. Someone who can hear me and give me words of encouragement. Someone who is there for me, no matter what happens... And then, my brain focuses on it, as if it had appeared out of nowhere, emerging from a sea of people. With her cheerful gaze, her reassuring smile.

Step number two. I need to talk to Sakura.

Wiping the tears that continue to run down my cheeks, I try to calm my hiccups while I hold to the key and try to start the car. The rain, and the new wave of tears make my vision a little difficult, but now that I have a goal in mind, I feel a little more calm and confident. So I finally start the engine and begin to drive along the streets (which are almost deserted due to the heavy rain) towards my destination: the Kinomoto household.

About ten minutes later, I stop the car next to my best friend's house. I turn off the engine, but I stay behind the wheel, not sure if I want to get off. I know I need the support and comfort of Sakura, but at the same time I don't want to show myself vulnerable, shattered and lost. Especially on this night that seems like a soap opera, since I will appear in front of her, completely soaked and it will seem like the end of the world.

It is? I honestly don't know what to think, what to feel. One part of me wants to cry until I can no longer, and the other thinks it's better to go home, take a bath with hot water and call Sakura to simply say, " _Eriol has dumped me. Care some drinks?_ "

Something inside me tells me that I can take parts of plan A and plan B, and form a plan C. So taking my time to calm myself (even I'm still wet, sobbing, cold and with a broken heart), I get out of the car and let myself get soaked again. Although it is not as extreme as the first time, as the rain seems to be just about to end.

"Little steps, Tomoyo." I repeat my mantra, holding my purse which hits my leg, for I am still trembling. "Step three, get into Kinomoto's house."

I command my feet to move, and advance towards the low black gate. I close it slowly, and continue walking through the front garden. I climb the steps leading to the porch, and finally I stop in front of the door, adorned by a nice smoked glass. With trembling hands, I press the doorbell, and try to hold back the crying.

If it were not for the rain, which continues to fall slowly, I would find myself surrounded by total silence. A silence that would be broken by those steps that are heard inside the yellow house, with blue roofs, in front of which I am standing. Then, through the smoked glass that I have in front of me, I can see a blurred shadow. It comes closer and closer, until it stops on the other side, and opens the door.

I'm about to shout my best friend's name. I'm about to throw myself at her neck and start to cry as if there were no tomorrow. But I stop myself just in time.

The shadow was not Sakura.

It is Touya.

* * *

 _Hello everbody! First of all, sorry for posting the update so late. This whole week has been crazy! and I just had time to come and post this chapter until now. Seconds, I got a little bit of trouble doing the translation since, in the original story, this whole intro is explained in past tense, and as we reach the "shocked in the middle of the rain Tomoyo" it switches to present. I tried to make it a bit obvious but I think I fuck*d it up a bit. So feel free to tell me where I made any mistake._

 _Since it's xmas season, expect next saturday's update a little late since I got the office xmas party on friday night, and I'm sure I'll get a sick hangover._

 _So, anyway, I hope to see your likes, follows and reviews. Have a nice weekend, and see you around next saturday._

 _XOXO, Ribonette._


	3. The talk

**02\. The talk**

* * *

As soon as I notice he's the one in front of me, my six-year-old self makes an appearance again.

I'm speechless, my hands shake, and my cheeks flush. I want a hole to open in the ground so it swallows me, a lightning to strike me and so I die at this moment; anything for this twenty-four-year-old man to stop looking at me.

One part of me is amazingly frightened by what I see, while another one is horribly excited. It seems like it was yesterday, but... I haven't looked at him for a decade. Now he's really tall, still thin, but with visibly marked muscles. His dark brown hair is dishevelled and rises in all directions, giving him a casual and sexy air. His skin is still dark, and his eyes have still that melancholic shade of brown. And his lips, oh his lips, they tense in a thin line that makes me want to bite them...

I try not to focus on details that could make me sweat, and I make an attempt to look at him, as a whole. The way he stands, with his legs apart, show he's claiming himself as the one in charge. However, the way he crosses his arms, reveals that he isn't as comfortable as he would like. His expression is still serious and gives it an imposing air, but now what stands out most is the way his eyebrows are wrinkled, confused. He's probably wondering what I'm doing here.

"Tomoyo?" A shiver runs through my body. He just called me by name. Has he ever done it? I honestly can't remember. I just see how his lips move. Those lips so thick... He just said my name again. I must concentrate, come back to myself, from wherever my dirty imagination is taking me right now. I surely look like a retard.

"I'm... I'm looking for... for... Sakura." I say, still a little stunned.

His expression of confusion still lingers, though now he looks a little annoyed.

"Sakura is not at home. He's dating the guy." he says, trying to sound calm. From his angry tone, it is easy to assume that he is talking about Syaoran. It seems that even after all these years that Sakura has had a relationship with Syaoran, Touya Kinomoto is still an overprotective older brother.

On the other hand, I feel half surprised and half annoyed that my best friend had a date with her boyfriend and didn't tell me.

A date with her boyfriend.

I hope it is going way better than the one I just had with my... with Eriol... with my ex…

I feel my heart shrink, and I can't help but bring my hand to my chest, while silent tears escape my eyes, and a hiccup appears as a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Touya asks me, uncrossing his arms, but afraid to approach to me. He looks a little frightened and confused, not only by my unexpected appearance, but by my suddenly reaction. I try to nod, but I seem to have forgotten how to do it.

"I'm fine." I say, between tears; tears that now run down my cheeks. "I just need to talk to Sakura."

I'm about to say goodbye and turn around to get back in the car (maybe I'll wait there, or maybe I'll go home), when Touya's voice stops me.

"It's still raining, and you're already soaking wet. I think Sakura will come back soon, so why don't you wait here?"

I look at him as if I have never seen him before in my whole life. Eyes wide open, my mouth forms a small "o", even my arms fall to my sides, awkwardly, but I hurry to look away, so to stop myself losing my mind in his beautiful eyes, and so I better admire the back of my hand. Getting inside his house, without Sakura? I get nervous again, and my hiccups become more listenable.

"Come on in or you'll get sick."

Touya steps aside to let me in, but in that exact moment, from the top of the stairs, a yellow figure leaps all the way down. It's Kero, Sakura's cat, who had just decided to entangle itself on my feet while purring. Its presence takes me by surprise, so I remain still, unable to move. Touya, on the other hand, who has always hated that cat, pushes it away with his foot. Kero meows visibly annoyed, and walks away again, up the stairs. Then, as I remain static still at the front door, Touya places his right hand on my waist and forces me to move inside the house. The contact with his skin (even if it's not a direct touch) gives me a shiver. Too stunned, and unable to assimilate what's going on, I let myself get dragged inside the house.

A soft aroma, coming from the kitchen, fills the whole place; probably dinner. I'm so nervous I don't know what to say or what to do.

"Is your father at home?" It's all I can think of to ask, so to cut the silence that surrounds us. Lucky I didn't decide to comment on the weather, 'cause with this kind of rain, it would have been very stupid.

"He's on a working trip. He'll come back next week." he says as if nothing, and leads me down the hall. Finally I decided to walk by myself and so he takes away his hand from me, making me feel a bit disappointed, but I try not to think about it. Especially since now I can only think about what he had just told me.

Oh, so we're all alone.

Touya kept on walking, and finally stopped almost at the end of the hall, in front of a door located on the left side, next to the stairs leading to the second floor. He opens it, and 'cause of all the visits I've made to the Kinomoto household during the last twelve years, I already know it's the bathroom.

"You should take a bath with warm water, to avoid getting a cold." I feel my heart stop as I listen to his words, and half a second later, I feel it beating out of my chest, for he's looking at me from head to toe, as if he was scanning me. What the hell is he doing? "You take a bath, I'll get you some clothes."

He gives me a slight push inside the bathroom, although I can't tell if it's because I seem not to react once again, or 'cause I'm blocking the way form him to go upstairs to the second floor, to look for some clothes from some closet. Now that I am alone (and still with my stupid expression) I move slowly, walking like a robot, and finally close the door behind me. All I can hear is how the door creaks and closes. That and my fast breathing.

In front of me, I have another door, which leads to the bathroom itself, since actually I'm at the small laundry room, with the washing machine and dryer on my left, as well as a small shelf where there are some towels perfectly folded.

I keep on walking slowly, still not sure if it's ok to undress myself so to take a bath in a house that's not mine, while I'm all alone with a grown-up man, and no one to defend me if something weird happens. It's not that I don't trust Kinomoto, but I'm still a little bit affected by the events of the last hour. Although, Touya's right. I am way soaked by the rain and if I don't take off these wet clothes and raise my body temperature, I will catch a cold.

So I enter the bathroom at all the speed that my still stunned legs allow me, and I lock the door. I have no intention of letting Touya Kinomoto to look at me exactly as I came into this world. I head to the bathtub, and turn on the hot water tap. I let it run for a couple of seconds, and start playing with the cold water tap, to find the right temperature. When I consider its ok, I let the bathtub fill as I focus on the different products that sit in a small rack, next to the tub. There are various bath gels, but I take one that claims of having a cherry scent. I'm sure it's Sakura's exclusive use. I pour a bit of the gel into the tub, and put the bottle back in its place. The water that still comes out of the tap causes the gel to start to foam, and so it doesn't take long for the bathroom to be flooded with the delicious aroma.

A little nervous, I leave my purse on a hook where it is supposed it should be a bathrobe hanging. I unbutton my white shirt, take off my shoes, remove my stockings and skirt, and finally I undo my ponytail. Feeling a bit cold, I head back to the tub, turning off the tap and entering the warm water. I sit so that the water comes to me just above my breasts, and the foam prevents anyone (including myself) from seeing my anatomy.

I'm enjoying the relaxing atmosphere, when I hear the door to the laundry room getting opened, and so I stiffen. I did fasten the bathroom door, didn't I? I remain petrified, unable to move a muscle, and I sense a panic attack coming when I hear a knock on the door.

"I brought you some clean clothes." Touya's voice sounds a little muffled. I press my knees against my chest and wrap my arms around my legs. Please, don't come in, don't come in.

No, Touya doesn't enter the bathroom. He simply adds:

"I'll leave it on top of the washing machine."

The place is silent for a couple of seconds, but then I hear the laundry door getting closed, and finally, it gets completely silent once again. Not even the rain can be heard now. It seems that it is over. And now I know I'm alone again. I don't know if I should feel sad, or rejoice, or just relax...

"Little steps." I whisper to myself as I look at the soapy water. "What you should do now is take a bath."

I finish lathering my body, and I wash my hair superficially. After all, I took a shower a couple of hours ago, so there's no way it is already dirty. I take a couple of minutes to relax in the warm water, but finally, I step out of the tub.

I wrap my body with a large dark red towel, which was hung on another hook along with two other towels. I take one of those (a light yellow one) and I start to dry my hair with it, as I walk towards the bathroom door.

With slow, careful movements, I take off the latch, open the door just enough for my arm to extend over the washing machine. I quickly find the clothes Touya brought me, and desperately I cling to them, hiding my arm once again in the bathroom, closing the door one more time. I won't stop feeling so paranoid until I find myself completely dressed, thank you very much.

And so, I proceed to examine what I got now in my hands.

Touya has brought me a blue shirt, a grey workout pants, and cute pink panties. As my cheeks redden in colour, I can't decide which token gives me the most embarrassment.

1\. The fact that the shirt and pants are his.

2\. That he even took his time to look for some panties (definitely taken from Sakura's room)

3\. Or that he wasn't able to take a bra from his younger sister's stuff, too.

I try not to care, but I can't. I try not to blush as I put on those clothes, but I can't. I try not to think that I feel so exposed, but I can't. It's as if this day could not get any worse.

I leave the bathroom and the laundry room, closing both doors as I leave (although I still feel naked) and stop in the empty hallway. I wonder where Touya has gone. And I wonder if I really want to know.

My first mental question is answered by a noise in the kitchen. Then I notice that smell floating in the air once again. Still nervous, I enter the room. Touya is behind the bar separating the dining room from the kitchen, leaning over the stove, stirring something in a pot. I clear my throat just a little, to announce my presence.

The boy turns his head and looks at me. Then, with a spoon in his hand, he points to the table.

"Take a sit."

I do what he tells me, without questioning. It's not like I can say anything, since I can barely breathe. Touya finishes stirring dinner, and hurries to serve two plates. Then, he leaves the kitchen, and places a dish in front of me, and on the other side of the table (so that we are face to face), and sits. Dinner turns out to be beef stew, and it really smells delicious.

"I see the clothes look good on you." I just took a spoonful of broth, and I choke on it a bit. "I figured Sakura's clothes would fit you a bit too tight. After all, you're taller than her, and you have more... of a figure."

I think he blushed, but I'm not sure. After all, it's hard for me to look up and look at his face. It is as if suddenly the stew in my dish was the most interesting thing in the universe.

That comment (somewhat awkward) calms me a little, since now I know why he scanned me before entering the bathroom, and the absence of the bra in the clothes that I'm currently wearing. I'm not being cruel with my best friend, but the differences between her anatomy and mine are more than obvious. I am taller, my legs are longer, and I have a bigger ass and bigger boobs... So still not knowing what to say, I remain sit and so continue eating. The hot stew relaxes my muscles, and therefore makes me feel less tense. Also, it tastes great.

I eat in silence, quite slowly, since I'm scared of choking again, and afraid to burn my mouth with the broth. That's why Touya finishes his plate long before me. He gets up from the table, and without making a sound, without saying a word, he walks around the dining room table, enters the kitchen again, and lefts his empty plate on the sink. I see his back moving around the kitchen, looking for something here and there, until finally he turns around, and a slight buzz appears behind him.

"When you're done, leave everything on the sink. Sakura will take care of it when she arrives. She's cleaning this weekend."

I simply nodded, since even if I wanted to say something, he had caught me with my mouth full of stew. Touya walks out of the kitchen again, stopping in the doorway of the dining room that led into the hall.

"I'll be right back." He doesn't says anything more, and walks out the room, leaving me alone. This is way better, 'cause now I feel a little more relaxed and so I can eat more at ease.

So while that buzzing keeps me company (it turned out to be coffee maker, since it didn't take long for the delicious aroma of fresh coffee to fill the room), I finish dinner and as Touya did, I go to the kitchen, and leave my dirty dish in the sink, next to his.

The coffee maker stops making noise, and so Touya's voice can be hear loud and clear.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" I feel his voice on my shoulder. Almost inside my ear, as if it was a whisper. But as I turn around I see he's still in the doorway. God, I'm too nervous.

"Please." That's all I'm capable of answering.

The boy walks into the kitchen with a quick but elegant step. Next to the coffeepot he already has two cups waiting to be filled, as if he knew that I would agree to have coffee. I wonder if Sakura had told him how addicted I am to caffeine.

"You can wait in the living room." Touya says to me as I push myself into a corner of the kitchen (which is a little small) since I don't want to get in the way. Also, I don't want my body to make awkward contact with his body. That would only lead to make way more nervous than I already am. "I'll prepare it and will take it to you."

"Thank you." Again I can't say much. It's like my brain isn't processing things very well. I hope it's because of the lack of caffeine in my system.

Following Touya's instructions, I head to the living room, while I keep nervously playing with my hands and mentally scolding myself.

"You're not a six-year-old anymore!" I shout inside my head, as I slowly drop into the lime coloured three-seat sofa. To my left is the entrance to the kitchen, to the right is the TV, and in front of me is the sliding door that leads to the side patio of the house, and that at the moment has the curtains open, so that it can be seen that it no longer rains. It's quite dark out there.

My eyes are lost in that almost total darkness. Glued to the glass are small drops of rain, which slide down slowly. From time to time two drops meet, and become a larger one, which slides with greater speed.

I wish that raindrops were Eriol and the redhead woman. Two drops of water that meet, and sink. Disappearing into nothing, as if they never existed.

My thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of Touya, who is holding a tray with two cups of coffee and a bowl of chocolate chip cookies.

He places the tray on the centre table, and hands me one of the cups of hot coffee. I feel a tingle running through my body, beginning with my fingertips. Our hands have momentarily touched and I can't help feeling a little overwhelmed. However, the feeling lasts for a tiny fraction of a second, since the touch of our skin ends at once, and Touya is now sitting on the other side of the sofa, holding his cup and placing the bowl of cookies between the two of us.

I take my cup of coffee to my lips, just to do something with it, and so I take a sip.

Hm. Delicious.

I take another sip to relax my muscles, and 'cause it really tastes great. Feeling a little more confident, I reach out and take a cookie from the bowl, and so bite it. It also tastes exquisite.

"It seems to be the bath, the dinner and the coffee have made you get warm." Touya says, while he also drinks from his cup. "I do hope you know feel a little calmer. When I opened the door, you looked quite... altered."

I shrug and try not to look at him.

"I'm still a little altered." I say, focusing on the new cookie I've taken.

"Can you tell me why, or is it a conversation you want to keep private with Sakura?"

Finally I dare to look him straight into the eye. But it's useless since now it's he who doesn't look at me, as if his cup of coffee was the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his life and deserved all of his attention.

"I think Sakura would be better to understand what happened." I say, trying not to give much information.

"Family problems? Is something wrong in school?" I deny slowly, as I focus again on what happens on the other side of the window. It's not raining anymore. "So, you got problems with some guy?"

I look at him out of the corner of my eye. Now he is looking at me. Trying to calm myself, I pull up my feet, place them on the sofa, and hug my legs, looking at nothing.

"So? What has your boyfriend done?" He knows he has hit the right spot, and it seems he won't let go. I didn't know he was so stubborn. So insistent.

"Ex-boyfriend." I say without much desire, taking a new sip of coffee, hoping he doesn't notice how my voice trembles. "Eriol broke up with me today."

"Did you see it coming?"

His question takes me by surprise. Once more, I turn to look at him straight in the eye, and so he looks back at me. You mean, if I expected Eriol to break up with me? The logical answer would be no. But when my thoughts land in the fact that I was ignored during his vacations in England, and how he continued to avoid me when he returned to Japan... Now I can finally admit that something seemed wrong to me. I feel a lump in my throat, but still, I force myself to answer.

"I do not know." is my reply, still maintaining the eye contact. "I felt that things were not going quite well, but not to the point of dumping me for another bi..."

"That's what he did?" His question would have been a bit more tactful if he had not finished it with his mouth eating a whole cookie. I couldn't help frowning; it was as if my tragedy turned out to be a soap opera, some drama; a mere spectacle. "So you saw her already?"

"Eriol has been so splendid that he even has taken the time to introduce us." The only reminder of it makes my blood boil. Touya seems to notice, for he raises his eyebrows in surprise. But his curiosity is way stronger, and so he asks:

"And how is she?"

I take some time to understand what he asks, as I feel a knot in my throat. If it was for me, it would've answered with "she's a grandma with a bitch complex and a fascination for younger boyfriends". But I know that Touya Kinomoto is not interested in that description. To avoid causing an accident, I hurry to leave the coffee cup on the centre table.

"She's a red-haired..." I don't know whether to define her "stunning" to justify that she had to be really good to occupy my place, or to call her "basic-bitch" to say that simply she's not at my level. Quite old." was all I could say. My voice begins to crack, and my eyes get watery, so I focus again in the window, watching the few drops of water that still remain, and how they rush to the ground. "Although I honestly don't know what he saw in her. What does she have that I don't?" I pressed my nails into the palms of my hands, trying to hold back my tears, and continued talking. "Is she smarter? More beautiful? Why does she make him happy and not me?"

Just as those drops of water run down the sliding door, my tears begin to run down my cheeks, slowly. I try to not make any sound, but I couldn't contain my hiccups, and the little sob. And so that moment, as I lost sight of the darkness outside the house, I could not help but feel as desolate as when I was outside the cafeteria, just a couple of hours ago.

It was a feeling of total solitude. The darkness, the cold, the pressure against my chest... It was as if I drowned and I couldn't do anything to avoid it, more than to hug myself, and cry.

And so that's what I did. Still hugging my legs, still clawing my nails in my hands, I began to cry, letting the tears run down my face, letting my sobs be heard in the room, letting the memories flood me all over and drag me to the bottom of the sea.

"Eriol was everything to me." I said, letting go of my gut. The tears now fell mercilessly. I didn't mind looking silly, desperate. I just had to get it out of my system. "If I'm sleeping I want to wake up. And if I'm awake, I just want to sleep. To return to that reality where I could simply love him and be loved by him. I need to be with him. I've never been without him. My whole essence belongs to him. All the decisions I have made in my life have been shared with him. And I thought that he also thought of me that way. We were supposed to be the perfect match. That our happy ending would be the fairy tale par excellence. Everything was already planned. Studying University, moving together, getting married, having a dog, living in a beautiful mansion abroad, raising our children, growing side by side and dying together."

Another pair of water drops, glued to the sliding door, began their run to the ground. They approached on several occasions, but again they separated. As if they were not meant to be together. Was that Eriol and me?

"And so, then she comes..." I growled as a new wave of tears ran down my cheeks, and my hiccups became more aggressive. "Now she's going to be the one who owns the house, who wakes him up in the morning with a kiss. She'll be the one that'll live with him abroad and holding his arm, she'll accompany him to all his doctor's dinners. It's going to be she who has the Golden Retriever and be the attentive mother who takes the children to school. And I... I'll just be the ex-girlfriend who can't get over it, because she doesn't want to; because she doesn't know how. And it's all 'cause I don't know how to live without him. My existence begins and ends with him. It has always been like this. How will I survive now?"

"Is that really what you're thinking?" Touya exclaims, and I stifle. I couldn't help but be surprised at his voice. For a moment I had sunk so deeply into my misery that I thought I was all by myself. I look at him again and notice how he frowns. He looks annoyed. "I thought you were more of a smart girl."

As if my pain and suffering were not enough, that acid comment made me feel that an even sharper pain was stuck in my chest. I looked at him through my watery eyes, biting my lips and with my hands trembling uncontrollably.

His comment made me feel the most unhappy I had feel in my whole life.

* * *

 _I did it once again guys. I procrastinated and did nothing during the whole week. Work was quite calm but I couldn't find a nice moment to sit and translate, especially since the original document had some horrible flaws regarding verb tenses. So once again, I did my best to fix it and place it in a present tense. I hope I did well._

 _This chapter was a bit to write, and quite a bit to adapt into english. This is when I finally noticed writing in first person was not that easy. I wanted to show how Tomoyo really loved Eriol, but also, was willing to let go. I didn't want to make things so hard for Touya, but also I didn't want it to be too easy. I cross my fingers hoping you'll tell me if I did good or wrong in your reviews._

 _On another hand, talking not about the fic, I'm sorry for updating today and not yesterday as I said. I got really busy with xmas shopping and the hangover was worse than I thought. Also the house needed some cleaning... So, anyway you'll have to wait a bit longer for the next chapter to be updated, since I'll go on little weekend-vacations for the holidays. Will be out of the city during friday, saturday and sunday for 3 weeks straight, so don't expect an update. Will be back in regular schedule on January 14, so stay tuned and be patient._

 _So, in the meantime, I hope you have a merry xmas and a happy new year with your loved ones. See you next year :D!_

 _XOXO, Ribonette._


	4. The room

**03\. The room**

* * *

I look at him, confused. I had just explained to him that my life has been completely torn apart, and the only thing that he decides to say is to question my intelligence? He seems to notice my expression of confusion and anger, for he quickly adds:

"One boy has left you for another girl, and you begin to question a whole life that has not yet happened."

"But we had planned..."

"You don't plan life. It just happens. You can't predict what will occur in a couple of years; not even what will happen tomorrow. Besides, the past stays in the past. Give thanks for all those years that he was with you, and all those memories that you created together. And keep on moving. After all, Hiragizawa was just your first boyfriend. No one gets married and grows old with their first love. That's ridiculous."

I can't help but glance at him angrily, as I pout. He has even snorted, giving no importance to what to me, seems as the end of the world. My annoying expression seems no matter to him, for he just laughs, making fun of the look on my face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. However, everything I said, I really meant it. So what if he left you for another woman? If it was his decision to choose someone else over you, maybe you should do the same. As a matter of fact, the only thing that should bug you here, is the fact that it wasn't you the one of the idea. Besides, you're still too young to worry so much about the fact that your relationship is over. Boys come and go. And if this helps a bit, you're Tomoyo Daidouji! Any man would kill for dating you. Why settle for one if you can have as many as you want?"

His last words make my face suddenly adopt a surprised look. I mean, from time to time, being alone in my room, looking at myself in the mirror, I must admit I've thought just that: I am Tomoyo Daidouji. A girl with a stunning body, quite intelligent, from a respectable family, and with a radiant personality... I have everything to win, and everything that any guy would want in a woman. And so I can have any man that I want. But, to hear that from Touya... It's something that I would've never expect for him to say.

"Sorry if I offended you again..."

"Oh, no. It's not that." I reply, still stunned. I feel strange. How it is possible that that simple comment from a person I had not seen in almost ten years can affect me this much?

Almost without realizing what I'm doing, I take another chocolate chip cookie from the bowl, and look back at the window. My thoughts return to Eriol once more, but this time, it is different. It's as if all that hatred and despair had gone away, to make place for some other kind of feelings, emotions and ideas. It had been Eriol's decision to leave me, and a part of me (the one where hatred still reigned) hoped that one day he would realize that it had been a mistake. Like any jilted girl, my mind had come to the conclusion that my ex-boyfriend had lost me; he had let out the best of his life, and it would not be long before he realized the big mistake he had made. But I also thought Hiragizawa had not abandoned me: he had set me free. Now it was I who had the power to decide where I wanted to go. And even better, with whom.

I kept hoping that the redhead woman would break his heart the way he had broken mine, but now that was just a plus. The most important thing for me at the moment was my own happiness.

On the other side of the window, the darkness was overwhelming, but it was no longer frightening. Now it seemed to be inviting me. A sweet seduction to play with the unknown. Touya was right, after all. The future was not planned. And I was going to start not planning mine.

"You know." I say to Touya, as I bite my cookie, still looking out into the street. "I think you're right. I am Tomoyo Daidouji. Anyone would die to date me. And tonight, someone will. Where are my clothes?"

I don't realize when I got up from the couch, but now as I am, I have to look down so I can meet Touya's eyes. He just looks back at me.

"They're in the bathroom, inside the dryer."

"Perfect," I say as I walk away from the sofa. "You should get dressed, too."

"Where are we supposed to go?"

"We'll just get a few drinks." I say before leaving the room.

I go back to the bathroom, and hurry to get my clothes off the dryer. They're so soft, warm and most importantly, dry. So after making sure the door is locked, I take off the clothes Touya has lent me, and I put on my bra, white blouse, black skirt and black heels. I omit the fishnets (I push them inside my bag), so I can show my long legs, and so make tonight's hunt quite easier. Then I go to the mirror, where I watch myself make a high ponytail. Taking back my bag, which I had hung from a nearby hook, I hurry to get some makeup. I put mascara on my eyelashes, pink blush on my cheeks, and red lipstick. When I finish, I evaluate myself quite quickly. I look perfect for a girl's night, even if I'm not going with any.

I try not to give importance to that little detail, and after making sure that I am perfect (and it can't be noticed the fact that I have cried), I leave the bathroom and go back into the living room, where I wait for Touya. He appears about ten minutes later, still visibly confused.

"I thought we were the women who took the longest to get ready." I say as I cross my arms and tap one of my heels on the floor, pretending to be impatient. Touya frowns.

"I had no idea what to wear."

"I can see that." I say, still in my bitchy tone. The boy now wears a pair of dark denim trousers, a light blue shirt, and a black coat, the same colour as his shoes. It's obvious he tries to look a bit casual. "Tuck in your shirt." I hurry him, and as he does so, I turn around and walk towards the front door, with him walking behind me.

The rain might be over, but the floor is still wet, so I must walk slowly in order to not fall. So, despite having left the house first (Touya took a little longer since he had to lock the door and the small gate), Kinomoto has scoped me and so he now helps me to get into the car. What a gentleman.

As he turns around the car, and gets into the passenger seat, I put my bag in the back seat, and hurry to turn the keys to start the engine.

"Where exactly are we supposed to go?" He asks, in an impatient tone.

"Have you ever been to a bar or something?"

I smile at him, while he looks at me with an expression of slight anger. However, I must cut eye contact, for I have driven away from the Kinomoto house, and I must look at the road in order to avoid a car crash.

"Although you might not believe it, I have a long knowledge of bars, and nightclubs."

"It seems to be that during College, you didn't just spend your time studying."

"Don't take me for a drunken addict, Tomoyo, please." He has called me by my name again. I do my best to ignore it, and concentrate on driving. "I simply worked in several, part-time shifts."

"In that case, recommend us one." I say.

"Turn right at the next block, when you reach the avenue, turn left. You go a mile and you turn right once again. The bar is located a couple of blocks further on. It's called Rebound."

"What a name." I whisper.

"If you want a quick date to forget some ex-boyfriend, that's the place."

I nod and concentrate on following the directions to reach our destination. As Touya said, it wasn't difficult. I park the car in a free spot in the parking lot, and so we both get out of the car.

Walking side by side, we cross the double doors that give access to the place. One can barely see himself in that darkness. There are neon lights, which change colour, scattered on the walls and hanging from the ceiling, but in general, the place is designed to give intimacy to those people who are already looking for a new couple. On the left side of where we are, there's the long bar, in the middle of the room there is a dance floor, and on the other side, the DJ booth is located. Around the dance floor, there are several sofas, and low tables, where people sit, mostly in pairs. It seems that the concept of the place is quite clear: you walk straight to the bar, take a couple of drinks and wait for someone to hit on you. Afterwards, you can dance for a while on the dance floor, and if there is chemistry, you could go to the sofas to talk. If the thing got hot, you can always hurry out of the place, to probably look for a motel.

It sounds kind of nasty, but honestly, that is what I need right now. In addition, a quick glance at the bar (the most illuminated place) allows me to confirm that none of the men sitting there are that bad. They actually are all really handsome. Even the women who are here are very beautiful. It seems incredible that people like them might have ended a relationship recently, and would need to rebound. But in the same way, aren't myself in this situation too?

"Let's have a drink." I say to Touya, as we enter the place, and sit down almost in the middle of the bar, where there are a couple of empty bar stools. Immediately, the bartender asks us what we're having tonight.

"A margarita," I say promptly.

"A whiskey on the rocks," Touya replies, and immediately adds. "This round's on me."

The drinks soon arrive, so we raise our glasses, and toast.

"For the poor victim you'll take home today," says the boy, and I can't help but laugh.

"If all goes well, you'll have to go back home by taxi. You shouldn't have invited the drinks."

Touya shrugs, and takes a sip of his glass of whiskey. I do the same with my margarita.

I still haven't finish drinking from my glass, when a man approaches me from behind, almost surrounding me with his all of his body.

"Good evening, miss," he says, smiling. "Would you like another drink?"

"What I would like right now is to dance." is my reply. The man seems surprised at how easy it had been to approach me, but he says nothing.

So I take his hand and follow him to the dance floor. We dance a couple of songs, until he tries to slide his hand under my skirt, and so I push him away. I could have taken him to the bathrooms, to a motel, to my house, but actually, that guy didn't tempt me. It was too easy. And I need to be a little drunker to actually decide to have a one-night stand.

Without saying much, I return to the bar, where another man approaches me and invites me in for a drink. I accept without thinking it, and drink everything almost at once. And again, a couple of minutes later I'm on the dance floor.

The pattern repeats at least five times. Maybe more, but 'cause all the drinks I already had, I'm not so sure.

"How are you doing?" Touya asks, when he sees me return to the bar. I sit down beside him, and order a piña colada.

"They are all very nice, but none of them tempt me. I think we shouldn't have come after all."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

I shrug.

"I guess. Tonight has been really horrible."

"Give me the keys, I'll drive." You are not fit."

"Have not you drunk?"

"Just a couple of drinks. Definitely much less than you. If all, now I have more stamina 'cause of the drink. This pair of whiskeys are nothing I can't control."

I look at him, not very convinced. However, I must admit that Touya still looks calm and sober. I, on the other hand, feel a little dizzy. I should definitely not drive. Without thinking it at all, I give him my whole purse.

"Okay," I simply say as I jump out of the chair. Touya hurries to follow me and holds me by the waist so I don't fall. I really must be very drunk.

We walk slowly to the car. All my fault, 'cause the heels give me a hard time, and I must walk slowly. Touya opens the passenger's door, and helps me get in. After closing the door, and walking around the car, he sits behind the wheel and starts the engine. He makes sure that we both have the seat belt on, and so we finally get going.

During the whole trip I entertained myself looking out of the window, but I don't really see anything. I'm the kind that after drinking gets all sleepy. And now, I feel a little drowsy. So I lean my head back on the seat, and close my eyes. I need five minutes of peace and quiet. Of absolute silence. I appreciate that Touya hasn't turned on the radio, and the fact that he doesn't try to chit-chat.

"We're here." Touya says, giving me a shiver. I should have fallen asleep, for I don't know how long we've been on the car, and I don't recognize where we are.

Touya has already got out of the car, and is walking around it. Just as he helped me get in, now he opens the door and helps me get out.

"Thank you," I say when I finally stand up, and take my purse. Then, I look around, and I get surprised that I haven't noticed where we were before. It's my house.

"Try not to make too much noise or your mother will know where you've been and what you've done." he says seriously as we cross the front garden.

"You don't have to worry. If my mother saw who I've been with, she'll feel much safer. Besides," I say in a casual tone, while I enter the key in and turn it, but I don't open the door "my mom's not at home."

"Can you get to bed by yourself? You need to rest." Touya says, ignoring what I have said. I chuckle.

"Quit the formalities."

I turn around to look straight into his eyes. He's too close, and that makes me a little nervous, but not as much as my six-year-old self would have felt. In a way, I feel brave. As this closeness is nothing more but a challenge.

"What are you waiting for? Go in." he says as he hides his hands in the pockets of his pants, and looks at the door, biting his lip. I don't think he's aware of the effect that simple move has on me.

I don't know if it's 'cause of the alcohol, but I feel a terrible urge to kiss him. Some of my thoughts must have reflected in my face, for Touya looks at me, a little confused.

"What?" It's all he says.

I can't hold myself any more, and kiss him on the lips.

It's a curious sensation. His lips are soft and fleshy, his breath still has a slight taste of whiskey, and despite having taken him by surprise, he doesn't try to push me away. So I press his lips against mine, and I let myself go. The fact that he is not responding to the kiss is the only thing that makes me stop. So I slowly pull away from him, and look him straight in the eye. He does exactly the same.

"What was that?" is his first question.

"A thank you for bringing me home." I reply as if it was nothing.

"Don't do this, Tomoyo. Please." it sounds almost like a plea, but I play dumb.

"Do what? I thought you said I could have any guy I wanted. Are you not a boy too?"

"Yes, but I'm your best friend's brother."

"So?" I'm running out of patience. "It was a simple kiss, you don't have to make such a drama."

"Says the one that was drowning in a glass of water a few hours ago."

"Speaking of several hours ago ... I still don't thank you for helping me with that one." I begin to make my hands run over his chest, threatening to unzip his coat and shirt.

"This is not a _thank you_ , Tomoyo. You're using _me_ as your rebound."

My hands stop their slow ascent over his chest, and look at him straight in the eye once again. Touya Kinomoto, you don't know how long I've wanted you.

"I can assure you that it's not like that, Touya."

We get silent for a few seconds, which seemed like hours. That is the first time I had ever called him by his name, and by his expression, I know he has realized it too. We still look at each other straight in the eyes, and our breathing becomes slow and heavy. And then, as if the world had come out of that sudden pause, everything begins to accelerate.

His kiss takes me by surprise, but I recover quickly. He holds my face with both hands, in a firm yet gentle grip. And I can't help but hold him too, tangling my fingers in his brownish hair.

The whiskey flavour of his lips is really is exquisite, and now that he's kissing me back, I can feel his thick lips pressing against mine, and how his teeth nibble the corner of mine. Being a little brave, I bite him slightly too, and I hasten to put my tongue in his mouth.

That wet contact takes him by surprise, but he recovers soon, and just a couple of seconds later, his tongue is also running through my mouth, tangling with mine.

I pull his face a little more firmly, making his chest lays against mine, and thus, to keep his balance, Touya lets go of my face, and places both hands around me, leaning on my place's door.

He soon finds the knob, and in a quick move, he holds me by the waist so I don't fall, turns it, and opens the door.

I stop playing with his hair, grab him by the front of his coat, and pull him towards me, as I walk backwards, so to enter the house.

The hall is wrapped in almost a total darkness. I could grope the wall to find the switch and turn on the lights, but I don't think that will be necessary. So as we stumble, take slow steps, and keep trying to keep on kissing, I make him walk a little more.

Touya closes the door behind him, so that the moonlight and the lamps that adorn the front garden, vanish, and now we do are surrounded by total darkness.

"You're going to have to guide me." he says between kisses, still holding me by the waist. "I've never been to your house."

"I forgot you're the other Kinomoto." I say playfully, so he just chuckles.

I give him one last kiss, before I separate my lips from his, and turn around. I hold his hand, and with slow and small steps (heels plus darkness is a dangerous combination), we cross the room, until we reach the stairs that will take us to the second floor.

We climb in silence, but as soon as we reach the second floor's corridor, I feel him hugging me again around my waist, and pushing his body against mine. His lips begin to run down my neck, and I feel a shiver running from my feet to my head.

Stroking his hair, and letting him kiss me, I guide him down the east wing corridor, until we reach my room, where he again imprisons me against the door. I turn around to be face to face, and again drown into a sea of kisses, which this time fall from my neck to my chest. I can feel how he tears apart the first couple of buttons from my shirt, and his heavy but sexy breathing on my skin. I feel like goose bumps, and I love it.

Imitating him, I hurry to take him off of his coat. I am infinitely grateful that he hasn't decided to wear a tie, and so I begin to unbutton his shirt.

"Steady, we still have plenty of time."

"I don't have as much patience as you think."

This time it is me who opens the door. I give a step back so I don't fall, and I give a couple more so we both can go into my room. Once again, I don't need to turn on the lights to know where everything is.

In front of us there is a small living room; a pair of armchairs and a low table, where I use to eat breakfast when my mom's not at home. Behind the armchairs there's a balcony overlooking the red rose garden. On the left side is my bathroom, closet and dressing room, while on the right side, divided from the rest by a half wall, is my four poster bed, pointed to the second balcony, which shows me a panoramic view of the city, and of which the light that wakes me up comes in, every morning.

I take Touya's hand and walk a little faster, leading him to the bed.

"Watch out for the platform." I say as I reach the edge of the step, which keeps my bed a little higher than the rest of the stuff in my room.

"Dammit." I hear him stumble and I can't help but giggle.

"Come here."

I'm already sitting on the edge of the bed. The open curtains of the balcony allow in the right amount of light for me to see Touya's silhouette. He approaches without having me to repeat it. He leans over me, so now I'm lying on the bed, and without losing a second, he takes off his unbuttoned shirt. Through the dim moonlight that sneaks through the window, I can finally see his nude chest, and feel how my breath is taken away.

Touya is square-shouldered, with his whole anatomy marked by the constant exercise I didn't know he did: from his big chest to his firm abdomen. I look at his muscles as his body descends in a triangle way to his narrow hip, where I can appreciate his pelvis, as well as that slight road of pubic hair that gets lost inside his pants. I don't have much time to admire his stunning body, 'cause at the moment he's already over me, taking off my shirt too. My heels fall to the ground, making a dull thud, and I can feel Touya falling back over me, kissing my lips, my neck, my breasts, and down my stomach, to a point below my belly button. Ignoring my bra and my skirt, he slides his hands under it, and slips my panties down my legs, throwing them somewhere behind him.

I sit up and lie on the edge of the bed. Now it's my turn to kiss him. I do the same tour through his face, neck and abdomen, stopping at his belly button, where I take a little time to unzip his pants, and slide them down his legs. Quickly he takes off his shoes and finishes removing his pants and boxers, and likewise, everything ends up being tossed to some corner of the room.

And then, holding my right wrist, he spins me on my knees, so I fall in four in the middle of the bed. He leans over me, and I can feel his agitated breathing, right on my left ear. He begins to kiss my neck again, sliding down my back, as his hands run over my chest, and down to my legs, pushing them apart. With an agonizing slowness, he lifts my skirt up, and begins to caress my legs, going up to my vagina, and discovers me completely wet. I could die of embarrassment, but really, at this moment, excited as I've never been, the least of what I think is in the modesty, and all I want is for him to take me.

He begins to caress my butt, and all that area in general, and almost without realizing it, he begins to rub himself against me. I can't help groaning. I'm so excited. He has to do it already, or I'll go crazy. I know.

"Are you ready?" he asks in my ear. And I, a little nervous but at the same time impatient, whisper a slight:

"Yes."

And then, without warning, his cock breaks through me, and I can't hold it anymore, so I let out a moan of pleasure as I hold tight to the blankets.

I've never felt like this in my entire life.

* * *

 _I never ever do a WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD, so I'm really sorry for doing this to your innocent minds (?)._

 _Hello! I'm back from vacations! Did you miss me? I do hope you liked this chapter. After having this little hiatus of 3 weeks this whole xxx action might seem hurried, but I hope you still liked it. I also cross my finger for you to leave a review, telling me what you liked and what you didn't. Also, hope to keep seeing you guys around, since no new vacations are planned anytime soon, so that means no more interruptions :)_

 _Happy 2017! (quite late) and see you next week._

 _XOXO, Ribonette~_


	5. The call

**04\. The call**

* * *

I can feel the sun hitting me on the face, and I make a slight growl, still with my eyes closed. I have always thought that the bed is so badly placed. On occasions like this, when the headache and the tiredness of my body asks me to sleep a couple more hours, these rays of light are unbearable. To prevent the sun from continuing tormenting me, I decide to turn around so to sleep on my stomach, just for a little longer, before the hunger makes me leave the bed. So raising my left arm, I draw a large arc and turn around on the bed, until I feel that I strike something that makes a dull noise and it's not the blankets.

A male groan tells me that I've just hit someone.

I open my eyes, suddenly, completely frightened, completely awake. I get up quickly, and look at the person who lies asleep next to me.

Kinomoto Touya.

My God... what happened last night?

And slowly the puzzle starts taking shape, making sense, and the memories emerge, way too clear, way too vivid. Touya is covered by the pink silk blanket of my bed, but it doesn't cover his back, showing his bare skin. And so, I look at myself, only to discover that I'm also not wearing any clothes.

I have to use superhuman strength to avoid a hysterical shout, but what I can't contain is the urge to get up from the bed at full speed, pulling the blanket with me, trying to cover my naked body. However, by bringing the pink silk to my chest, pressing it against me, I have caused it to no longer cover Touya... and now is his nakedness the one that's present.

Now I can't contain the shouting.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Touya whispers as he puts a hand on his head and rubs his forehead first, then his eyes. I quickly surround my body with the blanket, practically praying that the silk is not too thin to reveal my naked body.

I can see how slowly he turns around, and the sun (just as it did with me) hits him in the face. He covers his face with one hand while trying to get his eyes used to the light. And then he looks at me.

"Tomoyo?"

"For God's sake, cover up!" I throw a pillow at his crotch, and he receives it, confused. Then he looks at me wrapped in the pink blanket, and watches as the same pink silk of the pillow covers his crotch... and his brain also reaches the same conclusion as me.

"I'm sorry."

The fact that he doesn't sounds scared at all makes me even more paranoid. Touya presses the pillow against his body as he slides to the edge of the bed and stands up. Covering himself with the pillow, he starts to get his clothes from all over the room.

"Where are my pants?"

I can't help but growl hysterically, as I take the dark blue jeans that are right next to me, and throw them in his face. However, as he catches them mid-air, that fast move causes the pillow to fall to the ground, and I again emit a sharp growl avoiding eye contact.

"Next to you are my boxers."

"I'm not going to touch those." I say, as I make sure the blanket covers my body completely, and I hurry to get off the platform, cross the room, and lock myself in the bathroom, which is connected to my dressing room by a sliding door.

I make sure the door is firmly locked, before I dare to drop the blanket to the bathroom floor. I quickly enter the shower, and take my time to wash my body and hair. Lather and rinse, lather and rinse, lather and rinse. I don't think I'll ever be clean enough.

I decide to leave the shower when I see that my skin begins to turn pink from having been scrubbing it too much with a loofah and with my own sharp nails. So, I wrap myself in a navy blue towel, and while I dry my hair with another one, I go back to the dressing room, and I take my time to select a change of clothes (a light blue jeans and a three quarter sleeve green blouse) as well as a set of black lace underwear. I slowly dress up as I stand in front of the full-length mirror that is embedded in one of the walls. I also take my time to brush my hair, hoping that when I finally dare open the door, there will no longer be a naked man standing next to my bed.

However, after the half hour that I was locked in the bathroom, when I finally go back to my room, Touya is nowhere to be found.

I sigh in relief. A little less nervous, I go back to the closet and put on some pink slippers, hold my hair in a messy bun, and walk downstairs to the kitchen. I'm starving.

However, when I find myself halfway down the stairs, I can hear a sweet aroma coming from that room. And my breathing starts shaking again.

I finish walking down stairs, and rush to the kitchen. Indeed, behind the chocolate-coloured island, way concentrated in cutting a banana into thin slices, there's Touya.

"What are you doing?" I ask, trying not to sound annoyed, although it can be noticed as my shrill voice betrays me.

"I was just coming up to get you. You were taking years." I can't help but frown. He has ignored my question.

"What are you doing?" I repeat, impatient.

"I figured you'd be hungry."

"I am perfectly capable of feeding myself, thank you very much."

He makes a quick half-turn, and takes his time working on the stove. The fact that he's not taking this crisis seriously is driving me a little crazy. Then he turns back to me, and places two plates on the island, each with three freshly cooked pancakes.

He pours a little honey over the two plates, sprinkle the pancakes with cinnamon, places a small piece of butter that immediately starts to melt, and finally places on top of it all, several banana slices, and a few strawberries that had previously been cut.

"Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee." I say, still annoyed. The food looks exquisite and shows that he has put a lot of effort into it. Besides, I'm also hungry, so I decide to swallow my pride a little bit, and I sit on one of the tall stools in front of Touya.

We eat in silence. I'm not sure if it's an awkward silence, or a silence in which you ignore the rest of the world, or if it's a silence in which you simply enjoy each other's company… I decide to just not pay attention and so, we both just eat. When we finally finish, Touya takes back both dishes, and places them on the sink.

"I'll clean them later" I say in a hurry. The only thing I want right now is for him to leave. "Now you have to go."

There is a silence between the two of us again. However, now the atmosphere that surrounds it, is completely different. It has become incredibly heavy, and it scares me. Was it something I said? Something I've done? Or something I've skipped?

Touya looks me straight in the eye, and I have to make a superhuman effort to tell my brain not to let me blush, and to not look away. He, meanwhile, has his eyebrows close together, but besides that, he seems expressionless.

"Ok. I get it."

In a fast movement, he hides his hands in the front pockets of his pants, and walks towards me, as I hold my breath. However, the boy passes by, and I'm perplexed, with eyes wide open, looking now at the fridge. Remembering that I must breathe, I exhale and take a breath again. Quickly, I turn to see how he leaves the kitchen, and without being able to contain myself, I follow him too. I walk behind him all along the hallway that leads to the hall of the house, and once there he opens the front door with heaviness.

He steps out the house, but doesn't close the door behind him. Instead, he turns to see me again.

"I thought you said I'm not just a rebound."

I can't control myself anymore, and my whole face turns red. No matter how much I lather and rinse for the rest of my life, that memory will not be erased from my skin, as it is still engraved in my mind and in my heart. I will never forget that night, nor the way I felt when I was in his arms.

"Touya..." his name burns my throat.

"You don't need to say anything. I should have assumed that I really didn't have to point out that you can have any boy you want. After all, that's how you got me. I think even if it doesn't look like it, I'm the only victim here."

"What are you talking about?"

I need him to tell me. It can't be what I'm thinking. He surely does not…

"It was a pleasure to have my heart broken by you, Daidouji Tomoyo. I guess I can get over you now."

"Touya..."

But he ignores me, and closes the door. My legs are shaking. Is it possible? Should I…?

I feel that it takes me an eternity to process all this information, and when I finally decide to follow him, I quickly open the door, and stare at the beautiful garden that's in the front of the house.

Touya has already reached the black gate, and is closing it with a firm hand. Should I follow him? And if I reach him, what will I say? So too overwhelmed by all the actions I can take, and all the consequences that can happen, I just see how he walks away from the property, out of my sight. I feel how my chest hurts, and I can't help but bring one hand to it, pressing my nails against my already marked skin, by that other type of contact.

* * *

The next morning, the sun awakens me once again by hitting me in the face. This time it just feels awful, since I barely slept. I've been up all day (and all night) thinking about what happened between Touya and me. As much as I approach it from different directions, I always come to the same conclusion: we both had some drinks, but we were completely aware of what was happening. And so, the intimacy that we shared was not a mere sexual desire, but something we both wanted.

However, it was there where it became complicated. It's true that for years I have felt something for Touya Kinomoto, but I always considered it as a simple childish infatuation. Something that was just admiring someone from afar. As I used to call it, my impossible star. Besides, having ended up with Eriol the night before, puts me in the place of a spiteful ex-girlfriend who has slept with the first one she has found. A rebound. Just what I promised Touya he was not.

And finally, it's impossible for Touya Kinomoto to have feelings for me. I lack a bit of logic to this reasoning, but something in my head tells me it's true since it's the most obvious conclusion.

I have two more days to lock myself in the house, under the blankets, hiding from the world, ignoring everything that happens around me, until Friday morning, when my mother finally comes back home, after her work tour.

So, that morning I wake up early, take a shower, and leave for the Fashion Academy. However, my mind remains thoughtful, and I ignore my teachers, classmates, lessons and tasks, until 2 pm, when I'm finally free to leave.

Without thinking too much about what I'm doing, I drive to a nearby coffee shop, to take a cappuccino and think about everything I have already thought. Once again.

I don't realize where I am, until a happy voice welcomes me, as I barely open the door.

"Tomoyo! We're here!"

I look at the person who has shouted my name. It's my best friend, Sakura. Next to her are her boyfriend, Syaoran and his cousin, Mei Lin. I had completely forgotten that every Friday we come to have lunch here. The same restaurant where Eriol has dumped me, a few days ago. Trying to smile at them, I walk steadily to the table, and I sit between the girls, with Sakura to my left, and Mei Lin to the right. This way, Syaoran is in front of me.

"We thought you weren't coming, Daidouji." Mei Lin greets me. It's incredible that after so many years of friendship, she keeps calling me by my last name.

"I've had a busy week." is my only reply. Before the girls can bombard me with questions, a waitress approaches our table, and I hurry to order a mocha frappuccino. "And how was yours?" I ask them as soon as the girl leaves.

"Too many projects." Mei Lin says.

"Exams are just around the corner." Syaoran adds.

"And yet, you had time to invite Sakura to a date on Monday" I say, but at the moment I wish I didn't.

"How do you know?" Sakura asks, confused. Pretending it's a non-important matter, I shrug.

"I came to pick you up at your house and I was told you weren't there."

"What time was that, exactly?"

"I'd say about seven o'clock." I say, still sounding disinterested. As if don't know what it is all about, I quickly add "But what does it matter?"

"Well..." Sakura begins, looking at Syaoran. "Syaoran and I went out for dinner, but we were a little late... I thought when I got home, Touya would scold me like never before, be completely mad and try to kill Syaoran, but..."

Oh no, here it comes.

"But Touya wasn't at home."

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Mei Lin asks.

"It was weird. I mean, dinner was already done, and there were two sets of plates, glasses and cutlery, dirty on the sink."

"Did anyone had dinner with him? Maybe a girl?" Mei Lin continues, but Sakura simply shrugs.

"I don't know. Didn't you see anyone at home, Tomoyo?"

"I didn't go further than the door." I lie. Fortunately, my frappuccino arrives at that moment, and I can pretend that it's more interesting to drink from the cup than to answer something else.

"The fact is, Touya arrived Tuesday morning. I was finishing washing the breakfast dishes, when I heard him enter."

"And he didn't tell you anything?"

"He came in a bad mood. I wouldn't have thought of asking him anything. Besides, if I don't ask him where he was, he won't ask me."

I look can see how Mei Lin hurries to open his mouth to make a comment, to which I rush to hit her leg, under the table. She looks at me, surprised, but instantly understands what I'm saying: don't question Sakura about her intimacy with Syaoran. Thus, with that non-verbal comment between Mei Lin and myself, the conversation is settled. I'm infinitely grateful, for there will no longer be a chance that Touya will be questioned by his younger sister, and there's no evidence that I was inside the Kinomoto house that night.

So we keep on talking about irrelevant and trivial things, during the rest of the afternoon. Until tit's four o'clock, and Syaoran finally asks what I was afraid someone would notice.

"Does anyone know where Eriol is?"

"I don't know why you should worry about him, Syaoran, he hasn't come for weeks." Mei Lin says, but I instantly feel her gaze on me, as if she's waiting for me to explain to her and the others what's going on.

Being aware that I only have one opportunity to announce it, I take my time to structure my response, and say:

"I don't think he's coming."

"Has something happened?" Sakura asks, visibly worried.

"I suppose he doesn't want the goodbye to be painful." The three of them look at me in confusion. If I'm going to talk about it, the best I can do is to present it with a little drama. "Eriol has told me that he will return to England next month."

"What?" Syaoran asks, although he instantly regrets his spontaneity, and hurries to correct himself. "Did he tell you why?"

Here we go again.

"Eriol... He met a girl on his summer vacation."

"A girl?" Mei Lin says. "That means…"

"Eriol broke up with me, to go to England with her."

"When did he tell you that?" Sakura asks, and hurries to take my hand. She's my best friend for some reason; she knows when I need her support. I hold back her hand gently, hoping she will understand that I wasn't as hurt as she would expect.

"Monday afternoon. That's why I went to get you to your house." I explain trying to remain calm, although in truth, it's not that hard. The story of Eriol leaving me for another woman, sounds like it happened ages ago.

"You should've sent me a message. I would have gone to your house instead..."

"I wasn't feeling that well at that moment. I think what I wanted in the end, was to be alone for a while."

"And how do you feel now?" Mei Lin says.

"If you need us to break Eriol's legs, you just have to ask." Syaoran adds. Although he and Eriol have never quite gotten along, I know he's joking. And so, we all laugh.

"I'm fine. Seriously." I say, still smiling. "At this moment I just need to spend some time alone. No boyfriends, no friends with benefits, no dates, or anything like that. I think it will do me good to be single for a while."

The three seem to relax, and again, the conversation goes on a plane more related to our day to day activities. No deep plots or mysteries. We talk about what happens at our houses, about what happens at our schools, about the new friends that we have in our lives, which now sound more and more distant. We continue talking during what seems another couple of hours, until finally the lights of the place light up, indicating that the night has fallen already. Surprised by how late it is, Syaoran and Sakura say they must leave, and so they walk away together.

"I must go, too." Mei Lin adds, standing up too. "I have a lot of homework to do."

"Have a good weekend, Mei Lin." I tease, so she growls, and after grabbing her backpack, rushes out of the coffee shop.

Me, who's still finishing a slice of cake, take my time. After all, I didn't lie when I said I needed some time for myself. So I sit alone at my table, enjoying the atmosphere and freshness of the night.

Without paying much attention to my movements, I take my cell phone out of my bag and look at it, as if there was nothing more interesting than that device.

When Sakura and I had been friends for a couple of months, we thought it would be a good idea to exchange phone numbers, just in case something happened. Stuff like "I can't go to school today, I'm sick. Can you pass me the homework in the afternoon?" Or maybe "I'm already at Penguin Park, where are you?" Although also in case of bigger emergencies, we also exchanged telephone numbers of our close family. So, Sakura has on her contact lists the numbers of my cell phone, my house, my mother's office and her personal cell phone. I, on the other hand, have on my phone her cell phone number, her house's, her father's personal and also his office in the faculty... And I also got Touya's number.

It seems incredible that just looking at that nine-digit number can make me so nervous. Since what happened that night, I couldn't stop thinking that I need to talk to him, although I lack courage. I could send him a message and try to explain myself, but even I know that would be disrespectful to both of us, and this is an important matter that deserves more than just a text. Besides I know myself and I would be very offended if it ended up as "seen".

So now I'm totally sure that my only decent option is to call him and ask him to see me, so we can clarify things. And I must hurry, 'cause the longer I let it pass, the more impossible it will be to be able to fix this.

Oh, I would love to have a drink so I get the courage I lack right now. Although drinking and meeting Touya is already scientifically proven to be a bad idea. So I have to replace the alcohol with a hot coffee, and after drinking from the cup, almost burning my throat, but relaxing my muscles, I finally decide to make the call.

I press the call button, and with shaking hands, I bring the phone to my ear. A ring, and I'm still nervous. Two ring and I try to calm myself down. Three rings and I begin to wonder what happens. Four rings and now I'm starting to feel offended. Five rings, what's going on?

But then my heart stops.

"Touya Kinomoto here." He just answered the phone, and I have no idea what to say. "Hello?"

"Hi... Hello." I reply nervously. My voice can't stop shaking.

"What is it, Daidouji?"

That simple question hurts me from all directions. Is it possible that he asked Sakura for my number to talk to me and that's why he knew it was me? Since when he got my number? Today, yesterday, last week, years ago? And why is he calling me "Daidouji" now?

"Daidouji?"

The fact he repeats my last name makes me want to punch him in the face.

"I wanted to talk to you," I try to say without showing I'm mad, which was almost impossible, for I was clenching my teeth firmly.

"Tell me."

"Not on the phone. It has to be... personally."

Total silence. For a second I'm afraid the call had died. I think I've gone too fast with this, and so I try to step back.

"Sure, if you have time. It's not so urgent..."

"I'll be free tomorrow night. Where would we see each other?"

I feel my heart pounding, threatening to get out of my chest. Tomorrow night? It's too soon for me. I don't think I have time to prepare myself mentally. To write and memorize the speech I was thinking for explaining myself. However, I just smile (although he can't see me) to gain some confidence, and so I finally answer:

"I'll send you the address in a text."

"Okay, I'll wait for it."

And without taking a few seconds to say goodbye, Kinomoto Touya cuts off the call.

* * *

 _First of all, I'm sorry if this chapter has some big mistakes, I'm in the hurry to publish now or I won't be able to post it until tomorrow. And I'm guessing you don't want to wait, so..._

 _Still waiting for last chapter reviews! I know it was xxx but I hope to read your comments and opinions about it. Also, hoping to read what do you think of this chapter. Sakura, Syaoran and Mei Lin are mere extras in this story, so don't expect to read too much about them._

 _We're also half-way from the fic. It won't be a long story, so I hope you've been enjoying it so long. Anyway, hope to see those reviews, likes, follows, and all that. Have a nice weekend, and see you next saturday, when we'll have this new date between Tomoyo and Touya._

 _XOXO, Ribonette._


	6. The dinner

**05\. The dinner**

* * *

So I end up texting Touya the location of a nice, quiet restaurant, south of the city. It is a place where I planned we could talk with enough privacy, but at the same time, there would enough people to avoid for him to make a scene.

So tonight I decided to wear a simple black dress, with round neck, three-quarter sleeves, and a wide skirt, which moves freshly with the slightest of my movements. Innocent yet flirty. I've done my hair in a high ponytail once again, but this time I've decided to curl it a bit. As always, I curl my long lashes so that they look even darker and thicker, and I paint my lips red so that they look fleshy and tempting. This time I've decided for a more dramatic look, so I've used a cat-eye style; I applied a little blush to my cheeks, and framed it all with some gold accessories (a thin necklace and a tight bracelet) that combine with the gold zipper of my black ankle boots.

"You look beautiful today." my mother tells me, as I look myself in the mirror in the hall, taking care of some last details. She helps me by tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "You have a date?"

"Something like that." I say, trying not to give so much importance to the matter, as I take my little black wallet and the car keys. She, with her great maternal understanding, and knowing that I'm done with Eriol, doesn't ask any more questions. I thank her so much for that.

"In that case, have fun. I'll see you when you come back."

She gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek, as I hug her tenderly. Then I say goodbye to her with a simple smile, and I hurry out of the house.

The restaurant I've chosen for tonight has a valet parking service, so as I arrive and stop the car at the entrance, a boy in a red vest, white shirt and black pants opens my door and helps me get down the vehicle. I give him the keys as I hold my wallet, and head for the restaurant's entrance, which is decorated with a couple of beautiful white columns and several reddish pots with coloured flowers.

"Good evening." The maître, standing next to the door, behind a podium, greets me formally, as he hurries to open the registration book.

"I have a reservation on Daidouji." The captain checks my name on the list, and when he finally finds it, he nods happily.

"Follow me please. Your date's already waiting."

I blush as I hear him say that word, although I try not to give it too much importance. However, I can't pretend that I'm not thrilled to know that Touya is already here.

We cross the main area of the restaurant (where there are almost fifty tables placed in a grid), and we go out through one of the sliding doors, that leads to a beautiful terrace that rests on a big lake, and allows a beautiful view of a forest on the other side of the coast, where the trees are adorned with sporadic lights, which give the impression of being static fireflies.

On the terrace, the tables are placed at a slightly greater distance between each other (there're barely more than ten), and because of the dim light provided by the floor lamps, the atmosphere here's more intimate and somehow romantic.

"This way, Miss Daidouji." says the maître, leading me to one of the tables closest to the edge of the terrace, from which a step sinks slightly into the surface of the lake. The noise of the water hitting the wood feels cozy, as is the noise of the awakened nature, same as the lighted forest across the lake. However, what catches my attention is not the tranquillity of the water, or the magic of the trees, but the tall, muscular boy standing in front of me on the other side of the table.

Touya seems a bit out of place. His black denim pants and navy blue striped shirt look a little plain for the elegant place we are in. However, I can't deny that he looks very attractive. His hair's still humid from the shower, messy and shiny, and his posture is proud and elegant, although it can clearly be seen that he's a little uncomfortable to be in this place. In a way, he looks like a lost puppy. That's kinda cute.

The maître's about to help me sit down, but Touya comes forward and holds my chair.

"Thank you." I whisper, nervous. He doesn't answer, and simply sits down in front of me, while a waiter gives each of us a menu.

"Do you want something to drink while you decide what to order?"

"A bottle of red wine." I say. Touya still doesn't say a word, so the waiter nods, and retires promptly.

The bottle of wine takes about four minutes to arrive, and the waiter who has brought it, takes only two to open it, serve the two glasses, and retire. So it's been six minutes in total, in which Touya and I have been sitting in front of each other, not saying a word. Furthermore, he's not even looking at me.

I take my time to taste my wine, taking a sip trying to prove I'm calm. But finally I can't contain myself any more, and I leave the glass on the table, while I stare at Touya, and so I say in a firm voice:

"So?"

"So that?" He replies, in a tone that I feel extremely sharp, while he keeps on drinking from his glass and, takes his time to read the menu, as for the tenth time.

"You have nothing to say to me?"

"If I recall correctly, the one who organized this _meeting_ , was you. The one that wanted to talk, _was you_."

I can't think what to answer to that accusation, so I just look at him, frowning.

"Are you ready to order?" A waiter asks, taking me by surprise. I look at Touya for a couple of seconds, before taking my menu, and look at the boy who waits with a notebook and pen in hand.

"Yes, I want a shrimp and octopus cocktail, please."

"A fish fillet with garlic mojo." Touya adds.

The waiter bows to us, takes the menus, and walks away to the kitchen.

We are silent again, only this time is more uncomfortable, since we can't longer pretend that the menu is the most interesting thing we have seen in our entire life. So once again I stare at him, and this time, Touya does the same.

"I thought you would consider mixing alcohol with my presence a bad idea." He says mockingly, as he drinks from his glass of wine. I try not to blush, and even more, not to roll my eyes.

"The fact that you're a bad influence when it comes to drinking, doesn't mean that I can't enjoy a nice dinner." Touya can't help but chuckle. Did I tell a joke?

"A nice dinner is sure you won't find it here. They will charge you so they pay the rent, not for the great quality food."

"You say that 'cause you haven't tried the fish yet."

"I hope it's freshly caught out of the lake."

We kept annoying each other, with our sharp comments. For any other person, it might seem like a discussion in which not who is right wins, but who gets the last word. To me, it seems to be more a simple way to joke. Strangely, I feel confident. It is the first time I have spoken to Touya, more than a couple of sentences, in something that is not a lecture, and it's proving not to be so bad, or uncomfortable.

"Having to pay you for all the fish you can eat will be a fair price if that means I can talk to you. So I cross my fingers hoping you get a very nice fillet, so you don't get up from that chair, and leave me talking alone, like the last two times."

"Last two times?"

"I'll never forget the way you cut the call, and how you walked out of my house."

"Women never forget an argument, no matter how small it is; so yeah, I'm actually not surprised you keep track of the number of arguments we've had."

"I can tell they're not too many, since you never ever talked to me until a week ago."

"I think I'm the one who can count those situations."

I look at him, confused. He just shrugs, proceeds to adjust the sleeves of his shirt, and places both hands fingers entwined, on the table. It makes him look like a teacher that's just about to scold a student.

"Miss Daidouji Tomoyo has always been a person fully compromised in her studies, her fondness for fashion, and concern for her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura."

"What are you…?"

"What I'm saying is that you, never before in your whole life, have ever worried about talking to me. How many times have you been to my house and stopped to look at me?"

"It's not like you're saying…"

"The only reason why last week happened was because Sakura wasn't at home. If she had been, I would had dinner by myself while you and my sister had a sleepover in her room. You two would totally order a pizza, and I wouldn't see you until the next morning, when the both of you would come downstairs demanding breakfast."

"You're wrong."

"Are you sure? Because I don't see any other reason why you would speak to me. Would it be I'm so irrelevant for Miss Daidouji?"

"Touya that's not true. I didn't dare to speak to you or to look at you 'cause..."

"Shrimp and octopus cocktail for the young lady..."

My words had been interrupted by the waiter, who had just stopped by the table, and now is placing a cocktail in front of me, while smiling at us. He did the same with Touya's dish, and after telling us to call him if we needed anything, the waiter retreated.

For the first few minutes we ate in silence. I couldn't believe that I was just about to confess Touya that in all those years, I didn't dare to look at him at all, because I liked him. I hoped he didn't speak because the food had been really delicious, and not because I'd manage to get him angry at me once again.

"How's the fish?" I finally asked a couple of minutes later, nervous for what his answer could be.

"Not bad." Was his simple reply.

"I'm sure it's better than that." And without waiting for him to say anything else, I lean over the table, stick my fork into a piece of fillet he'd already cut, and sit down again.

"Hey, what...?" But I already ate the fish, and now I'm tasting it slowly, while closing my eyes. When I finally open them, and swallow, I look at Touya, who's now frowning.

"It was actually pretty good." I say finally, as with the help of my spoon, I hold a piece of shrimp and an octopus from my glass. "Let's see if you think the same about the cocktail. Open your mouth." I stretch my arm on top of the table holding my spoon, and placing my other hand under it, so that nothing falls on the tablecloth.

"Daidouji..." Touya moves uncomfortably in his chair. It's as if he wants to put distance. However, he doesn't move away, and I just keep holding my fork against him, while I pout, pretending to be angry.

"I'm not planning on waiting for you all night."

A silent war of looks breaks out between us. It is as if none were to give up. However, after what seems like hours, Touya finally lets out a tired sigh, and leans over the spoon, eating the octopus and shrimp. I smile proud.

"You see? It wasn't that bad."

"Well, I must admit that this cocktail wasn't worth of all this fuss." He replies, as soon as he swallows.

"This fuss could've been avoided if you had call me by my name, _Touya_." I say, trying to sound casual, but pronouncing his name slowly, as I go back to my glass of red wine, looking up at the sky as if I found myself reciting Shakespeare. "You just have to say, _Tomoyo, I don't feel like I crave octopus and shrimp_."

"You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"I'm just trying to get to the matter of why we're supposed to be here." Touya frowns, but doesn't say anything. I suppose that gives me permission to continue. "Although first I would like you to answer me... If you waited for so many years for me to speak to you, what makes you think that didn't happen the other way around?"

"You mean, you were waiting for me to talk to you?" His voice makes it sound like he's taking it as a joke. "It would've been a waste of time, you would've never listened to me. You would've treated me like... Like you did on Monday night."

"You can't be sure of that," I say swiftly; his comment has hurt me a little. "You look at me like I'm a cold, shallow person, and I can assure you that I'm not like that."

"You're the daughter of a billionaire, you can be one if you want, and no one can blame you for it."

"Well, you're doing it right now." Now it's my turn to frown. It seems that Touya notices it, since he has finally left (resting on the edge of the plate) his fork and knife, and gives me all of his attention. "And besides, why does it matter the fact that my family has money? My parents are the ones who own it, not me. I barely touch my tiny part. I've always studied in public schools, I didn't receive the car until I finished high school, and I can assure you I don't waste my money on the first superficial nonsense that I crave."

"So the octopus has its reason to be eaten tonight?"

I can't help but groan, rolling my eyes, and I restrain myself from hitting the table with my fists. Arguing with this man is almost impossible. I keep my eyes closed for a couple of seconds, before leaning over the table, and opening them. Touya's eyes are fixed on me. I also stare at him.

"We didn't come to discuss what we did or didn't, twelve, ten, or five years ago. Perhaps there is a good reason why life made us acquaintances, but didn't make us friends. The fact that we had never spoken could mean that we had nothing to say to each other at the time. I don't care what happened or didn't happen on Monday night. It has already happened, so there's no use to worry now. Call it a chance, fate, or even a bad joke, but there was something that made Sakura not to be at your place that night, and made you the one to deal with my crisis." I take a second to take a deep breath. "Thank you so much for listening to my problem, for giving me support, and for getting me through my trauma."

Touya simply shrugs, takes once again his fork and knife, and proceeds to eat a little more fish fillet. What a way to say "It was nothing". Really talking to him is annoying. However, I hurry to continue my speech.

"I don't regret anything that happened that night. Thank you for dinner, the coffee and cookies, the conversation, and the couple of hours we spent at the bar. I also thank you for taking me to my house, and what happened in my room."

"I don't need you to thank me for it."

"But I want to do it. Besides, I also want to apologize for the way I acted the next morning. Especially when my memory tells me that the night wasn't that bad."

I hear him choke on the piece of fish he has in his mouth, and after drinking a glass of wine so as not to die asphyxiated, and banging his chest to open his throat, he looks at me, eyes wide open.

"Tomoyo, you're..." Hearing him say my name once again, makes me feel goose bumps. I just smile as I look at the edge of the table, but Touya says nothing more. I'm thankful for that, 'cause I need to conclude with my speech, before I don't feel brave anymore.

"I liked you from the first time I saw you." I finally say. "That's why I didn't dare talk to you. What was I going to say? What could you talk to a girl five years younger than you? So I just had feelings for you, from the relatively close distance that's to be your younger sister's best friend."

"But..." Touya interrupts me. I look at him, confused. Just now I realize that my heart beats fiercely.

"But?" I repeat without understanding.

"There's always a _but_ , so just say it. At what point did Daidouji Tomoyo cease to have feelings for her best friend's older brother?"

I look half surprised, half annoyed. Is he really asking me that? With that interest that makes him look like a playboy?

"A platonic love doesn't last for a lifetime." I say still annoyed, as if I was blaming it on him. "From the beginning I told myself that this kind of love, professed by a six-year-old girl, was never going to come true. Come on! You and me, boyfriend and girlfriend? On a serious relationship? Have you ever noticed a girl like me? Admiring you from afar was and still is enough for me."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Well, it was easy to start forgetting you when you went to mid school and I didn't see you so often. And you were out of my mind when I met Eriol and we started dating. That, until what happened, happened."

"Until he broke up with you or until you had a one night stand with me?"

"A little of both. And please, don't call it a one night stand. I thought you didn't want to think that way about me or yourself." This time it's my turn to slowly go back to eat as if nothing happened. But I'm barely able to take a piece of shrimp into my mouth. I feel my throat tight, and I fear that if I eat anything else, I will throw it back. I make a supernatural effort to swallow the seafood, and I hurry to wash the taste from my mouth, by drinking a little wine. Fortunately, Touya hasn't noticed anything, so still on "Miss Perfection" attitude, I continue with my rant. "Meeting with you on Monday night, in such a state of shock, brought back to me those feelings that I believed were buried. Although I must admit that sex was never part of those fantasies."

"So you're in love with me again?"

I look at him straight into the eye. And again we have a silent fight. The first to cut eye contact loses. I even try not to blink. However, Touya's iron will imposes itself on mine, and I finally look away. I sigh, annoyed.

"I don't know."

"What?" I think I've hurt his pride.

"You've moved something inside me. Maybe childhood memories, or maybe it's just that I'm still affected by my sudden breakup; but I don't really know what I feel, for you or for anyone. It may be too soon to ask my head and heart for a straight answer about you, or my love life in general.

We are silent once again. Just for a couple of minutes, which seem like hours, until Touya finally takes a sip of his glass of wine, and says without looking at me:

"I understand the position that you're in. Too much happened, way too fast. It's a lot of pressure to ask you to have the answer to all my questions."

I sigh relieved. It gives me immeasurable happiness to know that he has finally understood the situation in which I am. Maybe what happened on Monday night was a mistake after all, but it seems now we can get over it. A mistake that will ultimately leads us to be friends, and not only known each other 'cause it turns out he's my best friend's older brother.

"Can I clean your table?" The waiter who served us our plates has approached to the table again.

I hadn't realized how long we've been here, barely eating from our dishes. The conversation has kept us really busy. I feel bad by returning a dish that's been barely touched, but I still have the feeling that I'll throw up if I eat anything, so I don't put any objection to the fact that the shrimp and octopus will go back to the kitchen and surely will end up in the trash can.

I nod as I lean back, so that the waiter can take my plate. Touya does the same, and in this way, the young man walks back to the kitchen, with both hands busy. At the time, another boy approaches.

"Would you like to see the dessert menu?"

"No thanks, just the bill, please."

The boy nods, and hurries to retreat to the interior of the restaurant, and with this, Touya and I are left alone, once more, wrapped in almost a total silence. However, it is not at all uncomfortable. On the contrary, it is reassuring, as if we both thought about everything that was said, and tried to find out where we stand. A couple of years ago, I would've never imagined being friends with Kinomoto Touya. And now... Well, technically we're still not friends, but... Life takes too many turns.

The bill arrives in the hand of another waiter, who places the small folder between Touya and me, as if he's wondering who will take it.

Before Touya can even react, I reach out, and take the folder.

"I invited you here, therefore, the right thing is for me to pay." I say before he can complain.

"At least we should split it." I suppose he can complain even when he knows he won't win.

"Forget it." I say as I take out my credit card from the wallet and hand it over to the waiter, not actually looking at the bill.

The boy hurries to take the credit card terminal, type the amount of what we have consumed tonight, and passes the card. A couple of seconds later, he hands me the receipt, the card, and says goodbye to us.

Touya gets up from the table, and hurries to help me get up. I thank him for the gesture, and so, we walk together to the exit.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" I ask as I hand my ticket to the valet, and wait for my car to arrive. Touya doesn't answer. "I don't mind."

His silence tells me he's too proud to accept the offer, but I'm sure he won't decline it. Indeed, when the car comes and stops in front of us, a valet opens the passenger's door, and he goes up without saying a word. I try not to laugh, and I turn around, where another valet helps me get inside the vehicle.

We leave the restaurant, and drive around the lake, before entering the centre of the city, so to cross it and head east. We arrive at the Kinomoto's house about ten minutes later. That's an advantage of living in a small city like Tomoeda, everything is relatively close.

I stop the car in the corner, but I don't step down. I sit there, looking at Touya's face. The street lamps give a dim light, but it allows me to see him clearly. He's looking back at me.

"Thank you for bringing me home." He whispers. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Don't even mention it. And please excuse me for not taking you straight to the door, but I'm afraid Sakura or your father will see us, and ask too many questions."

"It's ok, I fear the same."

But he still doesn't get out of the car, and we keep looking at each other. A chill runs down my spine. On a normal date, Touya would be the one who would have to take me to my house, and maybe we would even kiss either sitting side by side inside the car, or in the doorway of my house. But this is not a date, and our relationship is definitely not normal.

My imagination is already creating a thousand different scenarios, which are tossed overboard when Touya finally takes off his seatbelt and opens the door.

"I know I told you I won't try to pressure you to give me a shot... But I want you to at least consider it. We'll talk more calmly on the next date, which I hope it doesn't bother you, I'll pay for it."

And after saying those surprising comments, without giving me the opportunity to reply, he gets out of the car, closes the door, and heads home, without looking back, not even once.

I watch him walk away, how he crosses the street, how he walks pass the little black gate, and how he crosses the garden. I can see him looking for his key in his pocket, and when he finally finds it, he inserts it in the lock, opens the door, and likewise, without looking over his shoulder, he's lost inside the house. As I watch now the emptiness and faintly illuminated porch, I can't help but feel sadness and a heaviness in my chest. Why am I so disappointed that he hasn't kissed me?

* * *

 _Hello everybody! Hope you had a nice week! I also hope you like this chapter as much as I loved writing/translating it! When I originally posted this in spanish, I got a review saying it would be nice to see the story from Touya's POV. In that moment, I thought the same. So many thoughts on Touya's head I'd like to explore! But now, as I'm re reading it so to translate it, I can tell I wouldn't feel so comfortable doing that. Somehow Tomoyo's perspective is more detailed and vivid than Touya's could ever be... Sorry! I'm rambling~_

 _So, I thank you for keep on reading me. We're almost done, so please keep on with me until the end. I appreciate your reviews, likes and follows, and thank you for your support._

 _XOXO, Ribonette._

 _See you next week!_


	7. The festival

**06\. The festival**

* * *

Five years ago, when Sakura, Syaoran, Mei Lin, Eriol and I bragged during summer that we were about to be 8th grade students, my best friend announced that her older brother had just been accepted into college.

"In six years, we'll have a doctor in the family." Sakura had announced, during an afternoon we had spent on an amusement park.

That simple sentence was enough for me for not to be able to concentrate on anything else, for the rest of that week. Touya was studying to become a doctor. A medical professional. A person who would devote himself to the health and well-being of his patients. And me? I was worried about passing maths that year, and that the PE classes wouldn't reveal my new body curves when running.

During that summer, I kept thinking about what had been the reason why Kinomoto Touya had decided to study medicine. At first sight, he didn't give the idea to fit into something like that. He was a very athletic boy; one would expect that he would enter some professional football team, or basketball team... something related to sports.

It was at that moment that I realized that Touya was something more than a simple athlete. And again I wondered, why a doctor? Did he crave the knowledge of medicine? Did he want to help others? Discover the cure of some strange disease? At that moment I realized how little or nothing I knew about him.

For the next five years, when I visited Sakura's home, it was strange to see Touya around. It seemed as he was studying in a boarding school, 'cause he was at college during all day, even late at night. If he wasn't attending classes, he was at the clinic, in the library investigating, or studying for an exam. It was as if the school had completely absorbed him.

Adding the fact that during that time Eriol and I seemed to be the perfect match, I didn't have much time to think about him either. However, in my mind there was always present the absence of that person who during my first years of elementary school had caused me panic and anxiety attacks, knowing that if I would set foot in that yellow house, I would be able to see him, even for a couple of seconds. Now it was as if there was something missing in the Kinomoto household. That's why I actually never expected to meet Touya that night when Eriol dumped me. It was simply impossible for him to be at home. My mind had (somehow) blocked his presence from that place.

And likewise, considering that this was his last year at college, and he would be too busy to eat or sleep, or do anything other than attend school, I never expected anything of his enigmatic comment about offering to pay the next date. That was something that was just never going to happen. I didn't know if that was good or bad. Did I wanted to go out with him again? His company hadn't turned out to be so bad, but at the same time I was still afraid of what might happen between us. Especially if he had referred to our last dinner, as a date.

And then there was the matter of "considering". Consider what? To go out with Touya? That maybe he does also have feelings for me? Was he trying to make me understand that he wanted us to try to be something?

Trying not to think about it, I spent the next week immersed in my own affairs. Really busy with school, due to having missed almost all the previous week, I didn't have too much time to think of anything other than designing various garments, a pair of high heels, and choosing a range of colours for a formal dinner theme, among other details of being a fashion student.

After those marathon sessions in the workshop, drawing, planning and designing in general, I was really happy that the weekend had come. That Friday, like every other Friday, I would go and take lunch with my friends, and before Syaoran could open his mouth, I would get Sakura for us to be out all Saturday doing shopping at the mall. I had been so busy with other matters that I needed to spend quality time with her. I missed her too much.

So that afternoon, as I left the Academy, I drove to the usual cafe, and parked the car on the sidewalk across the street. Sakura and Syaoran were already at one of the tables at the back. I rushed to join them and sat next to Sakura.

"Mei Lin sent me a message, she says she'd be a little late; she seems to be doing a team project." Syaoran says, before I can even ask.

"Shall we wait for her before ordering lunch?" Sakura asks, a little distressed. "It's just that I'm starving."

"Me too." I hurry to add, and so Syaoran smiles and says:

"I don't think it will matter to Mei Lin. I'm sure that if she were in this situation, she wouldn't have even asked."

We don't discuss that statement, for it was true after all. And so Syaoran hurries to call a waitress so we can order something to eat.

"Do you have plans for this weekend?" Sakura asks me, when the three of us finished ordering what we would eat, and the waitress has already left.

At once, I smile excitedly. I'm anxious to tell her my plan to go out for the weekend on a girls' afternoon. Maybe we could even invite Mei Lin, and end the day with a slumber party at my house.

However, I'm unable to say a word, 'cause at that moment, my cell phone begins to ring and vibrate. I make a sign to Sakura so to tell her to hold that thought, and I begin to look inside my purse until I finally find the device. However, when I look at the call ID, the smile wipes from my face, and I become nervous.

It's Touya.

"Give... give me a moment..." I say, trying to hide the cell phone from the curious eyes of my friends. I get up from the table and walk away, while the cell phone kept ringing and vibrating in my hand, making me even more nervous. As soon as I was out of the cafe, I connect the call, trying not to think about what's waiting for me.

"Good afternoon, Touya." Is my initial greeting, with which I do my best so to sound casual and not paranoiac at all.

"Good afternoon, Tomoyo." Listening to him say my name makes my heart skip a beat, which makes my brain confused. Why does that simple action of hearing him say my name affects me that much? "I was wondering if you'd be free tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomor..." Instantly the nervousness and emotion vanishes, and opens the way for confusion. Was he planning something? "Do you have something in mind?" I ask, still trying to keep my casual tone.

"Only if you're available."

I bite my lip. I hadn't yet made any plans with Sakura, so yes, I was technically available, but... did I really wanted to be?

"Sure." I say finally. "What's the plan?"

"I'll see you in the Penguin Park at two in the afternoon. Is it ok with you?"

"Of course." I whisper.

"By the way, Tomoyo. Please, don't wear heels. We'll walk a lot."

And in his usual way, he cuts off the call without saying goodbye.

I stand there, holding my cell phone in my hand, wondering what I had just gotten myself into. We'll walk a lot? If I wouldn't be able to wear heels, was there any other dress code for the place he intended to take me?

I could have spent hours wondering what to wear, if it was not for Mei Lin, who had just arrived, and woke me up from my daydreams, cheerfully greeting me, as her usual way.

"What are you doing outside?" She says as she adjusts her backpack so it wouldn't slip from her shoulder. I show my cell phone.

"I was answering an important call." I say, and to keep her from asking any more questions, I hurry to add. "Let's go inside, Sakura and Syaoran are already there."

"Perfect." She says, not suspecting of my bad intentions, and my dark secret. "I'm starving."

I couldn't help laughing.

* * *

The next day, I woke up early so I could be able to spend a couple of hours inside my dressing room, wondering what the hell to wear for this "date". The heels were already discarded, but that made me wonder if I should opt for sneakers, sandals or even ballerinas. And as I considered my shoes, I could begin to define whether it was better to wear a dress, skirt, jeans, or shorts. And from there, if I once again discarded out the first option, I had several types of shirts, blouses and t-shirts to choose from. I curse the moment I accepted this "date" without knowing what I was getting into.

By one o'clock in the afternoon, I had decided on a nice pale pink polo shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers with a pink tone very similar to the shirt, which together gave the idea that I thought to go out to run a marathon or something like that. Following that concept, I held my hair in a tall, long ponytail, and I make up myself in natural tones. As I stepped out the door, I made sure to take a long black bag (which hanging from my shoulder, crossed my chest and came down to my waist), and sunglasses. This autumn day had come with a more summer feeling, for the weather was perfect to do something related to outdoors. I hoped Touya had planned something like that.

I hopped into the car, and drove all the way to Penguin Park, a kid's playground famous for the huge statue of a king penguin (literally crowned) that worked as a slide. It took me only twenty minutes to arrive. So I park the vehicle under a tree (which, despite having already begun to lose its leaves, still offered a good shadow), and head for the king penguin's statue, the most logical place to wait for Touya because of its considerable size. However, when I got there, I didn't have to wait for him, since he was already there. Leaning against the concrete structure, Touya was wearing a pair of jeans, a navy blue polo shirt, and dark running sneakers. I was glad that at least in those last two details we thought the same.

"You're early." I greet him as I arrive, so he pulls himself away from the king penguin's slide, and thrust his hands into the pockets of his pants, staring at me.

"It wouldn't have been right to make you wait. You ready to go?"

"Go where?" I ask, but he ignores me.

"Come on, sunlight hits hard."

He begins the walk without waiting for me, and as I have been petrified by the lack of information and tact, I have had to run so to reach him. When I finally manage to catch him, we proceed to walk side by side, saying nothing, for about five blocks, heading north. And then, we stop in front of the doors of the Tomoeda Elementary School, which are wide open. Inside, in the main school yard, a sea of people walking lively can be seen, while they hold snacks, balloons, stuffed animals and other things in their hands. In the perimeter of the patio, there are endless food stalls and games.

"A festival?" I ask confused. "How did you know about this?"

"You'll see." Its his simple reply. "Let's go inside." And without a warning, he takes my hand, and pulls me so we enter the school. I'm glad he didn't look back, or he'd see my face blushing.

We walk in front of several stalls. Some of them sell candy, others sodas of all flavours, a couple of stalls offer caramel apples and even there are some where one can catch fishes, and play target shooting.

"So cute!" I say softly as I look at a little white rabbit plushie that rests on one of the prize shelves of the target shooting game. Touya stops, and looks at it as well.

"Do you like that one?" I smile and nod. I look like a fifteen-year-old girl on her first date.

Touya lets go of my hand, and proceeds to look for something into his jeans pockets. After a short time, he retrieves several coins, places them on the desk of the stall, and says to the man:

"I want to try."

The man gives him a rifle, ten rubber bullets, and explains the simple procedure of knocking down five figurines. Touya seems to ignore him, and simply puts the rubber bullets inside the rifle, aims... and shoots.

Just as I saw him stop in front of the stall, I knew I would have that plushie in my hands. In all the festivals I had attended with Sakura during elementary school, whenever my best friend expressed the slightest interest in a stuffed animal, her brother would get it for her, no exceptions.

So, after knocking down the five figurines, and the man gave him the white rabbit, Touya places it in my hands, and so I hug it, while looking at it, spellbound. After so many years seeing how Sakura received those prizes, my inner girl was screaming with happiness to the fact that finally it was me the one who received one.

"You like it?"

"I love it." I say in a low voice, a bit embarrassed. I even blush when I see the shadow of a smile on Touya's face. That makes my heart beat like crazy once again. "Thank you very much."

"It was nothing." He says in his usual disinterested way. "Let's continue then. And if you want something else, just ask."

I rush to take his hand again, before he could hide them in his jeans' pockets. He stops, and looks at me, but says nothing. And so we set off again.

We walk around the yard for another half hour. We stop several times in different stalls, watching other people play (I didn't want to keep asking for stuffed animals or I was going to faint from happiness) and even stop twice, to buy water and candies to eat while we continue walking around the place.

"In the backyard there will be a series of sports competitions." He says, as we had been a couple of hours, walking aimlessly. "Do you want to go and see?"

"Sure." I say as I hold my rabbit with one hand, and with the other, I hold Touya. It was no longer just taking his hand, now I was hugging his whole arm, and since he didn't seem to complain, I couldn't stop smiling.

So we went around the main building, and headed to the athletics track, where several stands have been placed so people could appreciate the competitions. However, we don't climb these, as we continue walking among the elementary students who were preparing to compete. And so, I can see where we are headed. In front of us there's a small tent with a Red Cross sign. It's an improvised doctor's office for any student who got injured in the competition, or for anyone in general who felt unwell during the festival.

"Yuki!" Touya says when we were a couple of steps away from the tent.

Immediately, a tall, pale-skinned boy with gray eyes and hair, dressed in a white doctor's robe, turns to see the person speaking to him.

"Touya, hi!" says Tsukishiro Yukito, in his usual soft and calm voice.

I haven't seen Tsukishiro in so many years. He and Touya had been best friends since before Sakura and I had even met. They had always been together, despite the fact that in the last few years he'd no longer visit the Kinomoto household. I always thought it was because Touya was no longer at home 'cause of college, and they had stopped seeing each other. Now I could see that, in fact, they were still very close, since apparently they were studying the same career. I would bet my car that both were actually in the same class.

"Tomoyo?" He asks as he approaches us. "Is it really you? You've grown so much! How many years has it been since I don't see you?"

"I think it's going to be six years, Yukito..." I reply in a shy voice, as the pale boy leans over to give me a hug and greet me with a friendly kiss on the cheek. I answer the gesture, standing on my toes so I can be at his same height. If I was wearing heels, this wouldn't have happened. "You haven't changed at all. It's as if time does go by on you."

Yukito merely smiles and nods happily.

"It's the genes." He says casually, and turns to look at his best friend. "I invited Touya to come with me to work on the first aid at the festival, but he told me that he couldn't 'cause he would be busy with something else. I didn't know that the important matter was you."

"I didn't know either." I tease. I didn't miss the fact that Yukito had already seen the rabbit and how he looked at Touya with a mocking smile.

"Are you two having fun?" He asks and I hurry to nod, cheerfully.

"It's been an interesting date." Touya replies, and I can't help but open my mouth. A date? Weren't we supposed to be just friends?

But I so notice that I'm holding a plushie that he has just given me, and I'm hugging his arm. We totally look like a happy couple. I instantly feel my cheeks blushing, and I hurry to close my mouth so I don't look like an idiot.

"Good, good." Yukito smiles, pretending he didn't notice my expression of surprise and embarrassment. "I hope the rest of your day keeps going just as good. If you excuse me, I must retire." He points behind him. "I must take care of the wounded and sick. I'll see you later Touya. A pleasure to see you again, Tomoyo."

"A pleasure to see you too, Yukito." I say, smiling.

Yukito walks away and enters the tent; we take our time to watch him stop in front of an eight year old boy, who has a scraped knee.

"So it was Yukito who told you about the festival in Tomoeda Elementary School." I ask as we finally turn around to look for a spot in the stands and watch the competitions. Touya nods.

"This year Yukito and I will finish the general medicine grade. The next two years we'll have to do the internship, but Yukito is already worrying about what will come after that."

"After the internship?"

"Yukito has already chosen his specialty. Do you know what it is?"

I look around. The place is full of children and adults, although it was obvious that the first group was way bigger.

"Paediatrics?" Touya nods again.

"Look, this is a good spot." He says, pointing to a couple of empty seats, a couple of steps higher. We climb the last steps and sit side by side.

"And you?" I keep asking. I was extremely curious about it. "Had you choose a specialty?"

"Neurosurgeon."

I can't help but open my mouth, astonished, though I hurry to close it again. Not only Touya's plans seem amazing, but it also surprises me how much I've learned about his life in just ten minutes.

"How about you? Sakura told me that you're studying at a fashion academy."

I'm surprised that he knows that about me. Trying not to give it much importance, I hurry to answer:

"I just started this year, but I'd love to specialize in haute couture."

Touya is about to say something else, when a female voice from a nearby loudspeaker interrupts him, announcing the start of the next and last race. I turn around in my seat so that I can no longer see Touya, and focus on the track, where the boys and girls are already in their positions at the starting line. He does the same.

We didn't talk much as we watched the kids run, pass the baton on the relay race, and run over the obstacles. Actually, we didn't say anything when we came down from the stands, went back to the main school yard and walked through the streets of the city, towards Penguin Park. It isn's until we stop by the slide that Touya finally turns to look at me and says:

"I hope you had fun today."

"I had a wonderful time." I say smiling, as I hug my white rabbit, and to make it less awkward, but still annoying, I add. "It was much better than last dinner."

Touya couldn't help but chuckle, so I smile even more. It was the first time I'd hear him laugh, and it was charming.

"I hope, in a certain way, this was enough to outcome my actions from last week. Although a first impression is never forgotten, and less one like that."

I can't help but frown.

"What happened last week was not my first impression of you, Touya. That was twelve years ago. And anyway, what happened was both's fault. Do not take all the responsibility, you don't need to be the hero in this matter."

"And how was your first impression of me?" He asks, changing the subject. I can't help but think he's a little smug. I cross my arms, still hugging the rabbit, and pretending that his question made me angry.

"I hope you're not expecting me to say it was love at first sight, 'cause..."

"'Cause it was." It isn't a question, it's more of a statement. I look away from his eyes, and sigh. How superb.

But the moment I look at him once again, I can see how he approached to me, just a few inches from my face. Now I look at him half surprised and confused by that audacity, although I must admit that I make no attempt to move away.

"I hope you accept me a next date, that counteracts what I am about to do."

"What…?"

I can't even finish what I'm about to ask. Touya bents over me, and holding me by the waist, pushes me against his mouth, and kisses my lips. I felt a burning sensation from this skin contact, all over my face, my chest, arms and legs, and I feel myself melt and turn into a cotton cloud.

I can't help but close my eyes, and let myself get carried away by this feeling. My brain has emptied completely, freeing itself from every thought, emotion and sensation, and now the only thing that exists is this moment. This moment I wish would never end.

* * *

 _Hello everbody! I hope you had a nice week, and that you enjoyed this new chapter. After all the drama that we had during past chapters, it was about time to see something cute and romantic (?) Still within the personalities of Tomoyo and Touya, of course. I also hope you liked Yukito's appearance, although it was short, I can tell you he'll appear once again in next chapters._

 _Talking about chapters, just to more and we're done :) Hope doesn't look so hurried, and also hope you keep up until the end._

 _Anyway, thank you for your reviews, likes and follows, and hope to see more of them. Have a nice weekend, see you next saturday._

 _XOXO, Ribonette._


	8. The appointment

**07\. The appointment**

* * *

That hasn't been the first time Touya and I had kissed. After all, what happened two weeks ago, wouldn't have started if it had not been for those kisses that we shared in the hall of my house, continued down the second floor, followed to my room, and ended up in my bed. But definitely, those kisses of desire had been completely different from the one he'd given me that afternoon in Penguin Park.

I don't know how I managed to say goodbye to him, get in the car and go back home. And now, while I was in Design and Manufacture class (my favourite), I could think only on that memory, which was still so vivid on my lips.

I only hoped for Touya to invite me to another date soon.

However, that week had been just as quiet as the previous one. Boring to death, I was already desperate to know how seriously all this was. I was sure that Touya wouldn't be the typical boy who kisses and runs, and that somehow scared me. That kiss came from somewhere, meant something, and it was certainly that it would take us somewhere. And I desperately needed to know where that place was. Was this the opportunity to prove himself, that Touya had asked for? Therefore, it was more than necessary for him to contact me. I needed answers that only he could give me.

And still, I knew I shouldn't put my hopes so high. If I decided to wait for Kinomoto to pick up the phone and call me, I better sit down and wait. After all, Touya was always busy with school, and it had really been a miracle that he was available during those three times we'd run into each other during the last two weeks. Three times, three miracles. The genie of the lamp offers no more opportunities. And in my case, my mother had taught me that opportunities do not come, one must go and seek them. That's why I had to end my tortuous wait, and decided to act on my own. If Kinomoto Touya was not going to get me, then I was going to get him.

After leaving my last class on Friday afternoon, I pause for a moment sitting in the car, holding my phone in my hands, wondering if I should dial Touya, or it would be better to simply send a message. A little afraid to seem desperate for an answer, I decide to send him a message. So he can respond when he has the opportunity, and he won't feel so pressured.

"Ready for the next date? This time we can pay 50/50. Let me know when you're available, I'll take care of the place."

After I take a deep breath, somehow relieved, I let my cell phone to get lost in the depths of my purse, and feeling a lot calmer, I proceed to go to the weekly lunch ritual with Sakura, Syaoran and Mei Lin.

I got no response for my message during that day, or during the whole weekend. When Monday came, I couldn't help but feel depressed, and in a way, forgotten. I couldn't help wondering what Touya was doing, and whether what could be more important than me. If it were not because I was 100 percent sure that it was school affairs, and not because he was with some other girl, I would have been mad with jealousy, and most likely would have showed up myself at the Kinomoto's household, exposing our secret to Sakura and their father.

So I had to suffer my agony in silence. On Monday I woke up in a bad mood, and on Tuesday I felt that I could just sit and cry in any corner. On Wednesday I tried to pretend that I didn't care of the matter, and on Thursday I tried to convince myself that everything that "could've happened" was simply my imagination. What Touya had told me in my car, had been simply to make me see things where there were none, and that Kinomoto was taking revenge for the way I had "used" him three weeks ago.

On Friday morning, I wake up not knowing what to feel or think. I had exploited all forms of anger, jealousy, indignation and resignation during that week that I don't know what to do now. I have even explored feelings I didn't know existed. So after suffering that roller coaster of emotions, I head to school like a zombie. I dress up with the first thing I find (a grey skirt, black stockings, black three quarter sleeve shirt with a white lace on the neck), complete the look with a black scarf, grey ankle boots and a beautiful white coat, and so I head to university.

Unable to concentrate not only on what I feel, but on what I'm doing, classes pass me by without me realizing it. When the clock announces two in the afternoon, I go into the parking lot, out of sheer inertia. I'm sure that getting to lunch with Sakura, Syaoran and Mei Lin would also be by simple habit.

However, as I walk through the cars in the parking lot, I can see from a distance, someone leaning against my vehicle. Someone who is surrounded by a cloud of grey smoke, emitted from his mouth, product of that cigar that he's holding with his right hand.

It's Touya.

My heart skips a beat, action that's scolded by my brain, reminding it of the way he had forgotten about me all week. However, my heart doesn't listen to reasons since it was happy to see Kinomoto, after a week of absence; specially 'cause he's wearing his doctor's white coat, and he looks gorgeous! Though on the other hand, I hadn't have the slightest idea that Kinomoto smokes. Isn't he supposed to study to become a doctor? Those two things sound so contradictory...

"What are you doing here?" It's all I can say when I arrive and stop in front of him. "And what are you doing with that?" I add, pointing to the cigar that's now on the floor, being stepped on. Now that Touya has finished it, he steps away from the car, and looks at me with that serious expression that characterizes him. I don't know if he was happy to see me again, or upset that I had made him come to see with me. I bite my lip nervously.

"I was busy the last two weeks in the clinic, and I had several exams. I didn't think it was fair to answer you with a message, or with a call. And we all have a bad habit, mine is to smoke a cigar every time I'm nervous."

I frown at his last comment. Despite his simple explanation, I still don't understand why a doctor, a person who knows the disastrous consequences of smoking, smokes. At the same time, however, I can't get his initial explanation out of my mind: I try not to smile when I hear that he cared too much about me and, despite being so busy, he has taken the time to see me.

"Nervous, why?" I can't hold myself. I'm really not set for him to brainwash me with comments that could sound romantic, and make me forget that what he was doing with that cigar is disgusting. "Nervous about school? Or nervous to see me?"

He looks at me as he hides his hands into the pockets of his coat. For a moment I fear that he will take out another cigar, turn it on, and smoke it in front of me. This simple idea makes me shiver. That, or the way he looks at me, almost without blinking. It's as if he's looking into my soul, or my head. Almost as if he's reading my thoughts.

"A little of both." he finally says, still with his hands in his pockets. "And where did you want to go?" He says in a casual tone. I look at him in surprise. He was definitely ignoring the tobacco theme we were discussing. I decide that it would be best not to insist. After all, if we keep playing this dangerous game, sooner or later Touya will discover my bad habits, and use them against me.

"We can't go now!" I say, pretending to be offended. "I have an appointment with Sakura and I'm sure you're busy too."

"I have all the afternoon off. Do you want to go out or not?"

I look at him angrily. What is this all about? The plan that I originally had was to do a picnic in the central park, located behind the library, next to the river that crossed Penguin Park and flowed into the lake of the restaurant where it was our first dinner. And that was something I simply can't organize at that moment.

"Yes I want to, but I have nothing planned for right now." I whisper in an angry tone. If he expected his presence to make me run to hug him, he's way too wrong.

"Well, I have a plan, but you'll have to pay for it." Now I stare at him, eyes wide open. He just laughs, and so I blush. Damn, his laugh is too much for me. "Don't worry, if you take us there is fine. What you pay for gasoline will be the fee for spending the afternoon with me."

"The fee." I say, still with my fake indignation, as I bent over him to hit him on the arm. "You'd better not say something like that again, or the fee will end up with you abandoned on some lonely road."

I push him aside to move him out of the way of the door, so I open it and quickly get inside the car. I don't need his help, I'm not a delicate lady. So Touya walks around the car, and after opening the passenger's door, sits down next to me.

We leave the academy, and following Touya's directions, we cross the centre of the city, and head towards the south-eastern suburbs, taking the interstate highway No. 20. After a trip of approximately half an hour, during which we don't do more than fighting over the music that we are listening on the radio, we arrive at Tokyo city. I keep driving for another fifteen minutes, until Touya makes me look for some place to park. Considering that we're in the very centre of the capital, it takes me another five minutes.

When I finally park the car, we both step out, and I see how Touya takes off the coat and lefts it in the seat, finishing with my sexy doctor fantasy. Now he's wearing a simple pair of dark jeans, and a black wool sweater. Kinomoto hurries to close the car's door, approaches me, and holds me by the hand, making my heart to bounce happily once again, but at the same time my brain enters a defensive state. Trying not to think about it, we walk side by side through several streets, before arriving at our destination. It isn't necessary for him to tell me where he's taking me; it's been easy to tell considering the size of the monument that rises between all those skyscrapers, and that with every step we take, becomes bigger and bigger.

Tokyo Tower was imposing, no matter where it been seen, but admiring it from the base, raising one's neck to the sky to try to see it completely, makes it look even bigger and majestic.

"Shall we go to the observatory?" Touya asks. I nod, and so we walk again, this time entering the building, and heading to the elevators. We climb up to the top floor, where I can't help but run a little to lean against the red railing and look out the glass walls.

The city of Tokyo is impressive. Compared to it, Tomoeda is still a small town. The tall buildings seem to have no end, and the gardens sporadically placed in that panorama look like small islands of vivid vegetation. Looking south of the city, Tokyo's bay can be seen, dotted with boats of all sizes, from small fishing boats to huge transatlantic ships.

This isn't the first time I had visited the Tower, but the last time had been more than ten years ago, so it was impossible for me not to marvel at the view. After all, the city has changed and grow considerably during that long time.

"Here." Touya says, pulling me out of my daydreams. I look at him and notice the water bottle he's holding in his hand. "I suppose after the long journey you'll be thirsty."

"Thank you." I say, taking the bottle, and drinking from it. It's room temperature, which I'm grateful for; even though the heating's on inside the tower, I still don't want to drink cold water. I drink a little more before I return the bottle, and so he also drinks. "The view is really wonderful."

"Tokyo's a breath-taking city." Touya agrees, as he leans against the rail as well, and looks at the panorama. I look at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Although I wonder how it is possible that you didn't have time to see me during the week, and you do for a trip of fifty minutes to another city."

"You're so paranoid." he says mockingly. I can't help but frown. "Exam season doesn't last all month. You should take advantage to the fact that today, I have the whole day available just for you. Especially when you must understand that I have to share my free time between you and my friends."

"You should understand that also." I say quickly. "After all, Friday's always belong to Sakura, Syaoran and Mei Lin. We've gone out to eat for years."

"Well, my Friday evenings also belong to a lunch with Yukito, and now I'm with you. You shouldn't complain that much."

"Complaining makes life more interesting." I reply, pretending to pout. Touya chuckles softly. "Although it still doesn't explain why we had to come to Tokyo. Couldn't we go out somewhere in Tomoeda?"

"I don't think Tomoeda is a safe place, in our situation."

"What situation?"

"Well, going to Tomoeda Elementary School two weeks ago, has made us meet Yukito. But there's no problem with him, I mean, he'll say nothing. Although I can't say that I haven't been already questioned."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"But what if we run into someone else?" Touya continues to ignore my interruption. "What if we meet my father, your mother? Any of your friends? Or even Sakura? Don't you think they will wonder what are we doing together? Although Tomoeda is a small city, there is a very small probability that you and I will find ourselves in the same place at the same time, and still, decided to keep each other company."

His explanation leaves me speechless. I don't understand how I didn't see it before. To explain that we are "simple friends" and we had come across by "mere curiosity" when we had actually go out to dinner at romantic restaurants, we had walked hand in hand, kissed, and even maintained sexual intercourse... That's something nobody would believe. To say that we are friends, when Touya has made it clear that he expects an opportunity with me. For a moment I feel the panic of seeing myself discovered by Sakura. How would I explain that overnight, her best friend and older brother were...? We were what?

"If we're hiding, it's 'cause of some reason, right?" I ask nervously. Touya looks at me from the corner of his eye. "I mean..." But I don't know what to say. Touya seems to realize the uncertainty that clouds my mind, so he hurries to takes my hand, and pulls me away from the railing.

"Let's go get something to eat. After all, we've both missed our scheduled lunches, and actually, it's a bit late."

I nod, and so we now walk side by side, heading towards the elevator. We descend to the ground floor, leave the Tower, and keep on walking for a couple of blocks, until we stop in a nice restaurant with tables and chairs of black metal in a nice low platform covered by a thatched roof. The place's in a corner, and it's surrounded by long reddish pots, full of multi-coloured flowers. It looks like a very cheerful and springy place.

We enter the platform and sit at a table next to a pot decorated with pink and yellow flowers. Instantly, a waitress comes up to offer us something to drink as she gives us the menu. We order a bottle of wine and today's special, and while we wait for the food to be ready, I keep looking at the people walking down the street. I'm a little nervous, so I don't dare look at Touya, although I'm sure he's looking at me.

We stay like this, in silence, for about fifteen minutes, until the waitress comes back with two glasses, the wine, and the specials, which turn out to be grilled chicken with boiled vegetables and white rice. It smells and looks exquisite.

While we were eating, we don't say anything. It isn't until we finish our dishes, and we concentrate on the bottle of wine, that we finally look into each other's eyes. I can't help but lift my glass, and reach it in front of Touya.

"For the good old days." I say mockingly. He frowns, somehow angry, but likewise, takes his glass, reaches it to me, and makes it collide against mine, causing a slight clink. And we drink until we empty them.

"I hope and you're not planning to seduce me again." Touya says, filling our glasses again, to which I look at him, half astonished, half amused.

"I think the seduction of that time was reversed. After all, you're so handsome."

"You don't want to make fun of me." The look on his face means he's trying to sound serious, but it only serves to make me try to contain a strong laugh.

We keep joking a couple more minutes, until we decide it's time to pay what we had consumed.

"50/50." Touya says, hurrying to pick up the check and take his wallet out of the back pocket of his pants before I can say anything.

We split the check 50/50, and so we leave the restaurant, now walking the streets of the city, again holding hands, in a slow and quiet step. It's as if we had all the time in the world, for ourselves. We don't have a defined direction, we simply move towards where the sea of people takes us.

We continue like this for about ten minutes, until we arrive at a beautiful park. We decide to go in, and so we set out to walk by the old stone roads, watching the elders feeding the birds, the children playing with the dogs, and several men and women running in sporting clothes, until we arrive at the centre of the place, where there's a beautiful artificial lake. Since winter is so close, and it was getting colder, there were no ducks or swans swimming on it. However, the absence of these animals had caused the surface of the lake to be smooth, like a mirror. It seemed like time had stopped.

In a slow movement, Touya untangles his fingers from mine, and hugs my waist, in a soft but firm grip. Instantly, I feel the warmth of his hands spread all over my body. How could it be almost winter, if at that moment I felt myself burning? I look at him out of the corner of my eye (I could see how his whole body was now so close to mine), but I don't say anything. So I look back at the lake, waiting for him to speak first.

"If the winter landscape is like this in Tokyo, I wouldn't care coming here once in a while. Even if I have to pay half the bill."

I have to hold back a laugh, but I can't resist crossing my arms, and slightly hit him with my elbow. I hear Touya groan, followed by a giggle.

"I wouldn't mind, either." I finally say, a little embarrassed. I can't believe his presence affects me so much. Was it something on his looks? In his stance? Maybe his scent?

Unable to think clearly, I decide that it would be best to separate myself from his grip, and so as I take a few steps forward, I feel his hand slip from my waist. However, I hurry to take it back, while I pull him to still remain close.

"You have no idea how much you affect me, Tomoyo." he says in a perfectly audible whisper.

"Why do you say that?" I feel him stop beside me, so we were now side by side. Expectant, I wait for his answer.

"You're not the only one who's been hiding a platonic love for years."

My eyes are now wide open, same as my mouth, while my cheeks colour with deep red. Touya's giggle doesn't help at all.

"You got to be kidding me." I say quickly, looking away. However, Touya hurries to hold my chin, and makes me see him directly into his dark eyes. The seriousness of his face is a bit overwhelming.

"What I say is nothing more than the truth."

"Was yours also love at first sight?" I try to say in a casual tone, though I'm still a little overwhelmed. Touya slowly denies.

"When Sakura introduced you to dad and me, I must admit I didn't pay much attention. After all, you were just a six-year-old girl. However, your presence turned out to be a constant in the house... I could see your sincere and kind personality, by supporting Sakura, being her best friend and confident during all these years. And seeing your behaviour, when you think no one is paying attention to you... It was those details of you, of which you are not aware, that made me fall in love with you."

"What kind of details?" I ask curiously, as a smile crosses my face.

"Well... when you're really focused in you study, you have the habit of tapping your right cheek with your pencil. When you eat, after the first bite, you always close your eyes, and taste it slowly. When you're happy, you tend to clap, and jump. And when you are ashamed, you always turn your face to the right."

That wave of information is too much for me. My cheeks have turned even redder, and I can't help but turn around so he can't see me.

"You see?" He says proud. "A slight turn to the right."

Goddamn. He was right. I try to calm myself down, and stare back into his brown eyes.

"You think you know everything."

"I'd actually like to know a lot more about you."

We stare at each other for what seems an eternity. It was another of our usual fights. But this time the feeling of looking at those deep eyes was different. I'm tempted to lean over and kiss him, as I did the first time, that night in the hall of my house, but I contain myself. With all my might, and against my will, almost reluctantly, I hold that urge.

"You were the one who said that platonic love does not last a lifetime." Touya continues in a faint whisper as he holds both my hands and pulls me towards him.

"Yes, I did." I say, also in a whisper.

"And you think I can prove otherwise, Tomoyo?"

I smile, and finally I let myself be possessed by that impulse. Closing my eyes, leaning my face toward him, I search for his lips and kiss him. A soft but firm kiss. A sweet kiss, but at the same time intense. A kiss with which I finally unload all those feelings that had live inside me, during those last twelve years.

Touya rushes to let go of my hands, and grabs me by my waist, pulling me towards him, holding me as close as possible, making the kiss even more intense. I felt his lips pressing against mine, and his tongue searching for mine. I can feel his heart pounding against my chest, and how his hands care my waist and my back. They run all over me, blatantly reaching a little above my ass, as if he wanted to learn every detail of my body. I can't resist, and so I hug him too. I pass my arm around his neck, as with the other I play with his hair. I just want this to never end.

However, after what seemed an eternity and at the same time a split of a second, his hands stop pressing me against his body, and mine come down to rest on his shoulders. Our lips finally part, and we look straight into our eyes. Too close, too intense. It's like seeing the universe in his eyes.

If this is how I will feel every time we kiss, every time I look at him, every time I touch his skin, he says my name... I will definitely want to experience it.

"We'll find out together." I finally reply, in a whisper, as I smile at him.

Touya does the same. This time, it's he who bents down to kiss us again.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Hello eveyrbody! I know it says "The End" up there, and that last chapter I said we still had two more to go, so don't panic! This is not a mistake! Epilogue's on the way :D!_

 _Meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and leave your usual reviews. Will love to read what you think of this fic_

 _^^! I'm still struggling with verb tenses, so please tell me if you see I made a mistake. Feedback is a lot appreciated here. As I said (or not, I can't remember), english is not my first language, but I do love to write it and share my fics with you. Please, help me to give you good quality content n.n*!_

 _Anyway, hope to see you all next week to finish with the fic. See you then :D!_

 _XOXO, Ribonette~_


	9. Epilogue

**08\. Epilogue**

* * *

During that last year, we had been seeing each other every two weeks, at random points all around Tomoeda, where the routine was always the same: I left my house, and parked the car near the point indicated for that occasion, as we constantly changed them. After all, our paranoia was still present. There, I parked trying to go unnoticed, and waited for Touya, who jumped to the passenger seat, and thus, pressing the accelerator to prevent anyone from looking at us in those places, we took the one hour long trip, heading for Tokyo.

Arriving at the capital, we didn't have to follow a routine. When we were there, we stopped being Daidouji Tomoyo and Kinomoto Touya, and we became simply "boyfriend and girlfriend." In the capital, it was as if we were completely different people: we behaved like a normal couple, on a normal date, enjoying normal moments. It was so liberating to be able to walk calmly on the street, without having to worry about meeting up with someone who could recognize us, and expose our secret to our family and friends. Therefore, during our visits to Tokyo, we had left no place to visit: we had already gone to eat to several restaurants, watched movies in the cinema, visited different museums, fairs and parks, among other interesting places. There was practically no place in Tokyo where we hadn't already created pleasant memories.

However, despite the stability of our relationship, and the reliability that remained a secret, a month ago, our routine had changed almost completely.

Touya and Yukito had finished University and achieved their bachelor's degree, and as best friend of his younger sister (after all it had been Sakura who had invited me), I had made an appearance at the boy's graduation. My mother was also invited to the ceremony, after all, thanks to my strong friendship with Sakura, our families had become very close. I applauded together with my best friend, when Youka and Yukito came up to pick up their diplomas, and it was seen as normal that I placed myself among the boys when we took the "familiar" photograph to celebrate such an event. I had even given them a hug to congratulate them.

In short, I was doing common actions that any best friend of his younger sister would have done. Although I must admit that during the rest of the celebration, we stayed a little distant. In front of our families, any relationship we had, ended when Sakura was not present; therefore, carrying out long conversations, as if we were friends of all the life, was strictly forbidden. I had even made sure not to approach Yukito too much, 'cause even with him, our relation of friends was almost non-existent.

So, without even needing to speak about it in advance (we both knew what we were getting into), Touya and I behaved a little distant, so to not act suspicious. Although I must admit that during the ball that night, we decided that it would be a good idea to dance even if it was a single song. That was all thanks to Sakura, who had insisted her older brother dance with someone. Touya, as antisocial as ever, had flatly refused to get any of her new colleagues to dance, so that in order to "get rid" of his younger sister's insistence, he had pretended to roll his eyes, and invited me to the dance floor.

His disinterested attitude was perfect for when we tried to go unnoticed. However, when we were alone, dancing slowly, his attitude had changed completely. I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot, after all, that was a very special occasion, and we were living it together. After finishing dancing a song, I had returned to the table, where Sakura had rushed to ask why I was so happy.

"This is so much fun." I said as I shrugged. "And I love to dance. Wanna dance with me, Yukito?"

Pretending that I just wanted to be on the dance floor, no matter who the companion was, I insisted the young Tsukishiro, who promptly agreed, and so we both headed to the centre of the ball room.

"You've been a very positive change." he said as we danced a quiet melody, and I couldn't help but be surprised to see that Yukito was actually an excellent dancer. "Touya is now happier than ever."

"He also makes me completely happy." I said, smiling. "You can be sure that I won't break your best friend's heart."

Yukito gave me a tender smile, and I couldn't help blushing. That had been the kind of speech I had given to Syaoran, when he and Sakura started dating. That had been the look I'd given Syaoran, when I trusted him with Sakura's happiness. So that's how it felt...

Just a month after the graduation and ball, Touya and Yukito were packing their things. The two boys had just been accepted as residents in a well-known hospital in Tokyo, so they had to move there, to be able to fulfil their obligations, and be able to officially become doctors. The two boys, united from the very first day of kindergarten, had decided to rent an apartment together, during those two years that their residence in Tokyo was supposed to last.

Sakura, who had had a mild crush on Yukito when she was still in elementary school, and who during all those years had become a very good friend of the boy, made me and Mei Lin accompany her during a Saturday afternoon, to help the pale-skinned boy pack all his belongings. Touya, on the other hand, had totally refused to accept any help, and locked himself in his room, storing everything in boxes, for the rest of that day.

However, when the two boys announced that their stuff was ready (and pretending I had to make an important visit to Tokyo) he and Yukito loaded their boxes into the trunk, occupying half of the back seat, and both of them jumped into my car.

I drove that already known highway of an hour, during which the two boys and I talked about casual things. Arriving in Tokyo, following the route marked by the GPS, we finally arrived at a nice three-story brick apartment building, located in a nice traditional neighbourhood, in the centre of the city.

It had been me who had found that apartment, while I was looking at some ads online. Due to this, when we went up the stairs to the third floor, I inserted the key in the lock and opened the door, we could verify that the place was simply spectacular. Obviously, as I had secretly commissioned a complete makeover to the flooring, wallpaper, curtains and furniture.

Touya, who had already picked up a couple of boxes, had to leave them by the door, so to be able to admire the place. It was a loft-type apartment, with a small kitchen located on the right side of the door, which had a nice bar with a pair of stools. The two rooms were located on the left side, and were connected by the bathroom that was placed between them. In the middle of the apartment, which had an open concept, was the large living room, which had huge windows that opened onto a terrace, from where the beautiful landscape of Tokyo could be seen. One could even see the beautiful and imposing Tokyo Tower.

Touya and Yukito approached the windows, practically gluing their faces to the glass. It was Yukito who opened one of the sliding doors, and so, the three of us went out onto the terrace.

"This place is incredible, Tomoyo," Yukito congratulated me.

"I'm glad you like it." I said as Touya hugged me around my waist and kissed my forehead. "I should also say, this place's very close to the hospital."

That weekend, pretending I was still attending urgent business in Tokyo, I spent the night in the boys' apartment. Yukito rented a couple of movies, Touya prepared dinner, and the three of us sat in the sofa, watching TV, and playing board games.

However, on Sunday night I had to say goodbye to them. The next day I had to start working on a collection for a practical exam at the Fashion Academy, and Yukito and Touya would start working at the hospital.

Because of this sudden hustle and bustle in our daily lives, Touya and I were too busy to see each other during the next month. What makes this day really special. Not only 'cause we will finally see each other again, but because today, officially, we celebrate our first year as boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, sub-officially, 'cause without counting Yukito, our relationship is still a total secret.

This Saturday morning, after spending a couple of hours choosing my outfit (I finally opted for a simple pink dress with a short skirt and three-quarter sleeves, and black high-heeled shoes), I finally got into the car, driving towards Tokyo, and after the usual one-hour trip, I park the car in front of the apartment building where the boys live. It's almost midday. Since I have a copy of the keys, it's easy for me to enter the building, get up to the third floor, and enter the apartment. During the few times I have been there, it has never been necessary for me to knock so to announce my arrival. The worst thing that I have seen, has been the two boys walking around the place, in their underwear. However, upon opening the door, the only one waiting as he's sitting in the sofa, is Touya. And he's not in his underwear. On the other hand, he's wearing black jeans and a navy blue long sleeve shirt, that gives him a casual look.

"Good morning." He greets me as he turns off the television, and stands up. "You look beautiful today."

"You also look so handsome." I say as I approach him, and kiss him tenderly on the lips. "Where's Yukito?"

"He's on duty at the hospital today." He says as he stands up from the sofa, takes a scarf from a wall hook that's next to the door, and places it around his neck. "He won't come until tomorrow."

"So what's the plan for today?"

"I was thinking we could go and eat something. A walk around the park, and return to the apartment to see a movie."

"Sounds good to me." I say cheerfully, and proceed to turn around and leave the apartment. Touya follows me, and after making sure the door is locked tight, we walk down the stairs, leaving the building, and starting to walk as we hold hands.

As Touya had said, we eat at a nice restaurant nearby, that serves traditional Japanese food. Due to the warm atmosphere that for a moment make us forget that we're in autumn, we sit on the terrace on the second floor, watching the hustle and bustle that occurs down the street, while drinking some wine and talking about trivial things for a couple of hours, before we decide to go for a walk to a nice park nearby. Like everything in that area of the city, the park also has a traditional setting. We watch the few swans that still swim in the lake, from the small kiosk that's placed over a small hill, inside the lake, connected to the shore by a rustic stone road.

The night is near to fall, and as the cold is increasing considerably, we decide to finally return to the apartment. We climb the stairs holding hands, and while Touya is opening the door, I can feel my heartbeat pounding hard, as if it's threatening to come out of my chest. This day is special for too many reasons. What is about to happen is one of them.

During this last year, Touya and I had refused to take our relationship on a much more personal plane. For the first few months, the one who had totally refused to do anything sexual, had been me. The memory of that first encounter between us was still too present in my mind and in my skin, and in a way I was ashamed of it. Touya had understood me instantly, and never mentioned it, nor tried to push me. The only time I dared to ask him if he was not frustrated by not giving his body that basic need, he replied that to make me happy, he would wait for as long as necessary.

This night I had finally realized that we have no reason to wait any longer. I'm ready to give myself to Touya Kinomoto, completely.

So just as the apartment door opens, before giving him the opportunity to turn on the lights I hold his hand, and turn him towards me.

"What's wrong?" He asks confused. But I don't answer. I simply kiss his lips softly and, slowly. Touya responds instantly, as he holds my waist with both hands. I hurry to caress his chest, unbuttoning half of his shirt.

Almost instantly, he steps away from my lips. Due to the large windows, the light of Tokyo's nightlife filters into the room, which covers the place and us in a dim light, letting us see each other. His deep brown eyes fix on mine.

"Are you sure?" He whispers half frightened, half excited. I smile.

"Completely." Is my reply, and so he reaches for my face, and kisses me once again.

He pushes his tongue inside my mouth a couple of times, and I do the same, until his lips stop pressing against mine, and begin to run down my neck. I can't help but moan a little. As my hands continue to undo the rest of his buttons, as I move closer and closer towards his pants, Touya begins to stroke my legs, going up, movement that raises the skirt of my dress, in search of that constant contact of skin. Instantly I feel his hands caressing my ass. I moan again.

I push him away, and take his hand. Still in the darkness, I guide him to his bedroom, where I stand facing a wall, and let him throw himself onto me. With one hand still touching me under my skirt, with the other one he slowly unzips my pink dress.

Once it is completely unzip, I slowly slide the dress down my shoulders, down my hips, and let it fall to the floor. I turn to see his eyes, which glitter enigmatically in the darkness.

As I had unbuttoned his shirt completely, I take it off quickly, and start to kiss his shoulders and his chest. I push him slightly, pushing him away from me, and guiding him to sit on the bed. Now it is me who rushes towards him, and as I lay on the edge of the bed, I begin to unbutton his jeans and loose his belt. He hurries to take off his shoes. I take off his jeans with a little difficulty, and when I'm done, I lean back, against his warm torso. He wraps my naked waist with his strong arms, and in a quick movement, makes me lie down on the bed. He restrains my hands, and begin to kiss my neck once again, this time going down my breasts. He kisses a little here, a little there, before continuing down my torso, pausing for a moment on my hips, and finally stopping at my belly button.

He takes his time to take off my shoes, and so, begins to touch my legs with his hands and his lips. His slow movements going up my legs, and the dedication he takes to getting me wetly excited over my panties, makes a new wave of moans flood through me.

Unable to contain myself for another second, I rest my palms on the bed, and sit up. Taking a little momentum, I hug him by his neck, and pull him towards me, bringing his body down on mine. However, I instantly make him turn, and again I lay on top of him, imprisoning him with my legs.

This time it's my turn to start kissing his whole anatomy. However, when I reached his belly button, I don't stop, and follow that slow and tortuous route, in which I slowly take off his boxers, until finally removing them completely. Excited as I am, I get up from the bed, and slowly take off my bra and panties.

"Are you completely sure?" He asks, admiring me from head to toe. This and his question make me blush a little. But still, I try not to give it too much of importance, and rush to sit back on top of him.

"Completely." I say before kissing him again. His hands begin to caress my back, my hips and my butt, until finally I make him lie back in bed. He looks straight into my eyes. I do the same. In silence, he gives me one of his beautiful smiles.

"I love you, Tomoyo." he whispers softly, so my heart beat goes crazy once again. I can't help but smile.

"I love you too, Touya."

And with this, we fuse once again with a kiss. I can feel how little by little he makes his way through my legs, and I separate them so to give him full access. I'm nervous, but at the same time anxious. I just can't wait to feel him inside me, once again.

* * *

 _So, this is it! The epilogue was just an excuse to write a little more XXX, so feel free to judge me (?)_

 _Hello! Hope you liked this fic, hope you will pardon all my grammar mistakes, and hope you'll leave a review~_

 _I still feel so nervous to the fact of having translated this little piece of work. I'm like, "so many mistakes, so many things I don't know how to express in this language!", but still, I really cross my fingers and hope you enjoyed. I know Tomoyo x Touya it's not a so famous couple, but still..._

 _Anyway, thank you once again for reading, leaving a follow, favorite and comment, and hope to see you soon. I'll keep on translating all my fics, so I'll be back, don't miss me that much._

 _XOXO, Ribonette~_


End file.
